Sonic Chronicles: Steam-Powered Metal Madness
by Kingstriker
Summary: Fourth Sonic/Thomas crossover. With Sodor believing it is doomed to suffer from constant attacks, Sonic the Hedgehog proposes bringing in a new line of defense, in come the Shijin Warriors from the Freedom Fighters to stay and protect the island. When Sir Topham Hatt leaves on a vacation, the Warriors and Engines must work together through an incoming robotic storm.
1. Eggman PT 1

_**So originally the third Sonic/Thomas crossover was supposed to be the last, but I couldn't help but feel like writing one more as a new idea had came to me. While maybe not as big as the second or third one, it's more calmer like the first one. Not exactly bringing the series to a full circle, but will at least fully end it. As usual this will contain characters or a different version of a character from the Sonic archie comics, Sonic X and Sonic Boom. And will take place around the current seasons of Thomas, as of writing this, Thomas is in its 20th season, THAT'S AWESOME!**_

 _ **The following are the Arcs that chapters will be sectioned into:**_

 _ **ARC 1: New Order**_

 _ **ARC 2: Heavy-Bombing**_

 _ **ARC 3: Island Treasure**_

 _ **ARC 4: Mecha Overload**_

 _ **So yeah only 4 arcs since again this one will probably be a lot shorter than the others. I kinda think of it as a special stage to the whole series. Also this story will contain Shinjin Warriors from, as of writing this, the latest Sonic archie comics. Honestly this version of Dulcy the dragon is way better designed than the one from SatAM. So the newer version of her in this one.**_

 _ **Anyways it's time to get to the story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sonic Chronicles: Steam Powered Metal Madness

ARC 1: New Order

Chapter 1: Eggman PT 1

Ah Sodor, home to the amazing world of talking engines who spend their lives having fun and working hard to keep everything on the island running smoothly. For years more and more people have come to the island to either stay or visit the island. Recently the island has become more popular than ever, at the same time, it had became a very dangerous place. Globally, people have heard of the crazy aliens, monsters and scams that have affected the island, but they were all dealt with by a group of mobians and the engines often assisted. Some claimed some of the engines gained mobian forms to help out.

But that was awhile ago, now the island was back to its busy self. A few weeks had gone by since the Great Railway Show and all the international engines had left back for their homes. Unknown to Thomas and his friends, one of those engines was planning on making a surprise visit.

One afternoon, Thomas was pulling Annie and Clarabel along his branchline as they just finished letting off their final passengers. Thomas sniffed the cool air and had a large smile on his face.

"Ah...another day, another adventure." Thomas sighed.

"Not a lot has happened lately Thomas." Annie said.

"Indeed, in fact, I don't think any special event will be happening anytime soon. I mean you won the Railway Show not too long ago, what else could happen?" Clarabel said.

As they left the branchline and towards the main line, they found Henry parked in a sighting with his driver talking to a G.U.N. soilder. Thomas came up next to a worried Henry.

"Hey Henry, what's going on?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas, I saw some weird red bug thing racing around the tracks while I was doing my job." Henry told him.

"A red bug? Did it attack you?" Thomas asked.

"No...it just raced away, it was fast, faster than Gordon." Henry said.

Speaking of the big blue engine, Gordon zoomed by with the express.

"Hah...nothing on the island is faster than me. Even some little robot could not outrun me no matter how much it tried." Gordon scoffed.

Thomas and Henry roll their eyes before returning to the task at hand. Meanwhile, Gordon laughed to himself at the thought any of his friends being faster than him. He sped around corners and raced down his hill still laughing. He was used to never seeing someone past him, especially when that blue hedgehog wasn't around. As he was close to Knapford Station, a small red bug-like robot came racing by him. It had one wheel and looked like a ladybug, it had to be the biggest bug Gordon had ever seen.

"What was that?" Gordon gasped.

Gordon decided to catch up, almost forgetting he had passengers in the coaches. But as much as he tried to overtake the bug, it was too fast for him. The robot started to get annoyed by Gordon's following so it jumped onto the tracks and turned around now racing backwards. It angrily fired a beam at Gordon's buffers making the big engine shake.

"AUGH! WHAT THE-" Gordon gasped.

As they reached another curve, Gordon could see Knapford Station in a panic. More of these bug-like creatures were attacking the station, people were running around screaming. Now there were bee-like robots shooting at people from the air. Gordon needed to get the passengers to a safe place away from the station. Ignoring the robot in front of him, he decided to screech to a halt, of course the passengers didn't like that. Some tumbled to the floor, others face-planted the seats in front of them.

"Sorry, but that station is now off-limits." Gordon announced.

Gordon backed up towards a sighting and kept the passenger-filled coaches there while he went to find some help. Sir Topham Hatt was being held hostage in his office by a certain evil scientist with a ridiculous mustache.

"I can't just give the island to you! It's almost happened before, and I will not let that happen again." Sir Topham Hatt angrily slammed a fist on his desk.

The mustached man gritted his teeth and a flash went over his glasses. Several bug-like bots and bee-bots circled the fat controller and readied their weapons.

"If you won't agree to giving the island to me, I'll just take it by force. This whole island big is enough to become my new official Eggmanland! Too bad that last one was destroyed after that annoying hedgehog restored the planet and defeated Dark Gaia. Now I'll give you one last chance before I BLOW YOU TO PIECES! GIVE. ME. THIS. ISLAND!" The man growled.

Sir Topham Hatt looked around in a panic, this man was certainly not someone to mess with it. He really had no other option at this point, heavily sighing, he looked back at the man.

"Dr. Eggman, I'll-"

Suddenly a blur of green came racing into the office, Eggman had no time to react when he's sucker-punched in the face so hard he crashes into a wall. Then 3 blurs of white, orange and dark green race in and quickly started smashing into the badniks. Sir Topham Hatt is confused by all the action but tensed up when he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, you need to come with me now." He heard the feminine voice.

He looked up and his eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw a tall, skinny green mobian dragon about 4 feet higher looking down at him with an assuring smile. Unlike most dragons he had seen in medieval books, this one was anthro like Sonic and his friends, and like the other females she actually had clothes on.

"Who are you?" STH asked.

"No time, we need to go."

She grabbed STH in her arms and flew out of the office just as Eggman had recovered. He saw them escape and growled.

"OOH! YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS EASILY!" Eggman shouted.

Just outside the office was the egg-mobile which he hopped in and gave chase. In the distance, STH held onto the dragon for dear life. The dragon looked down with a smile.

"I think we're in the clear, my name is Dulcy the dragon, leader of the Shijin Warriors." Dulcy introduced herself.

STH felt a bit more comfortable now and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sir Topham Hatt. I'm in charge of everything on this railway. This is the Island of Sodor." He announced.

"I've heard about this place, Sonic told me that my team is going to be stationed here for awhile after the Shijin Shrine was almost destroyed by an attack from Eggman. Ugh...we thought we were done with him." Dulcy sighed.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK?"

They looked behind them to see Eggman closing in on them and firing some lasers. Dulcy dodged left and right and shot back with her fire breath, but Eggman easily dodged it.

"Is that all ya got dragon?" Eggman smirked.

Unknown to him, the other three Shijin Warriors had latched onto the back of the Egg-mobile and were finding a good time to strike. STH looked down and saw several badniks still harassing people and several engines who had crashed. One Moto-bug damaged two of James' wheels causing him to derail and land on his side in a creak. Another rammed Edward off the rails and he crashed into a signal pole knocking that down too. Three buzz-bombers attacked Bertie from above making him skid into a fence.

"Oh no, these robots need to be stopped. They're causing confusion and delay." STH gasped.

"I think my team has it covered." Dulcy smirked.

Eggman managed to fire a few more times before Jian the tiger pounced right on top of the mad scientist while Bunker the Tortoise and Cinder the Pheasant took control of the Egg-Mobile.

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE-"

He's silenced by a punch to the head by Jian and blacks out for a moment allowing Cinder and Bunker to take control of the Egg-mobile. The three show a thumbs up to Dulcy who returned it. The dragon was always impressed with how much stronger her team grew, this was definitely a test for them, but it was far from over. A few moments later came Harold the helicopter who had been called to help rescue STH.

"Nice timing Harold." Dulcy said.

"Heh, too bad I missed the action. But we still got to get rid of the robots down below." Harold looked down.

Dulcy placed STH inside Harold who decided to fly off to STH's house where Lady Hatt would be worried sick. She often slapped him in the back of the head whenever he placed himself in these situations...though he told no one about it, not even his grandchildren. With him safe, the Shijin Warriors began tearing up wires and anything else they could find in the Egg-mobile, at least until Eggman awoke.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

Jian, Cinder and Bunker leap out just in time for Dulcy to spin-kick the Egg-mobile towards ground. Eggman could barely control it and started to twist and turn violently until he crashed onto the ground, skidded and bounced through a level-crossing, into a field, through a barn shed and finally collided with a front of a local school, one that STH's grandchildren attended. School was just getting out too, so when the children saw Eggman, they realized what was going on.

"THAT MAN ATTACKED THE ISLAND!"

"HE SENT ALL THOSE CREEPY ROBOTS!"

"HE'S A BAD MAN!"

"GET HIM!"

Eggman covered himself when the children started throwing rocks and dirt at him. He had no choice to get out and flee leaving the Egg-mobile behind. It was best to find a good hiding place before the Shijin Warriors found him...or worse. Meanwhile, the Shijin Warriors had found their back to Knapford Station and were busy fighting small amount of badniks present.

"You think he placed them all around the island?" Jian asked kicking a moto-bug into a wall.

"I hope not, we need to know where they all are quickly." Dulcy said burning a buzz-bomber.

"HEY CINDER CATCH!"

Bunker threw a damaged buzz-bomber at Cinder who jumped and kicked it in half.

"HAH! THIS IS FUN!" Cinder cheered.

Meanwhile far away, Henry, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel were being chased by several moto-bugs who were shooting at them. The two had accidentally ran into some during their search for the other engines.

"KEEP PUFFING HENRY!" Thomas yelled.

"I DON'T PLAN TO STOP!" Henry panicked.

They raced by James who was still derailed on a track next to Thomas. One badnik foolishly tried to ram into James while he was down, but the bot only destroyed itself upon impact, though it still hurt James.

"OW! Thomas, Henry! HELP ME!" James yelled.

"WE'LL COME BACK!" Thomas yelled.

James groaned as the two raced away with the badniks right behind them. One buzz-bomber fired and actually hits Clarabel on the side leaving a large burn mark.

"AUGH!" Clarabel screeched.

"CLARABEL ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Annie shouted.

"THAT THING JUST ZAPPED ME!"

Then the other buzz-bomber zapped Annie.

"AAAHH! OH THEY MADE IT PERSONAL NOW!" Annie growled.

Thomas was also angry that they hurt his friends...no...his family. But before the three could use their mobian forms, Gordon came racing towards them from behind with a certain black-suited echidna.

"AW, leaving this all for me? You shouldn't have." Shade teased.

She leaped off Gordon's deck and punched several buzz-bombers in the air before landing and crushing a moto-bug. Gordon came up next to Thomas and Henry who was darting his eyes around frantically looking for a spot to hide.

"Thomas...I think they could a little assistance, me and Henry will go look for the other engines." Gordon said.

"You got it." Thomas said.

Gordon and Henry sped off while Thomas looked back at Annie and Clarabel.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it."

Thomas' driver and fireman jumped clear before the three harnessed the magic gold dust power and turned into their mobian cat forms, though they didn't stop to do it so they flew a bit and face-planted on the ground.

"We'll work on that." Thomas groaned.

It had been awhile since they used these forms so they had to get used to them again. Getting up, they saw 4 moto-bugs and 3 buzz-bombers heading straight for them. Thomas channeled his gold dust energy into his hands and shot out several golden orbs at the buzz-bombers destroying 2 of them. Thomas helped launch Shade into the air to destroy the last one with her leech blades.

"Nice work Tom!" Shade held a thumbs up.

"Thanks Shade." Thomas smiled.

One moto-bug raced towards Annie who jumped up dodging it and allowing Clarabel to spin-kick the bot towards Shade who slice it in half. The second one shot at Clarabel who brought up a gold dust shield to block it. She managed to grab one of the bot's antennas and swing it towards Annie who fired a gold dust beam at it. The two defeated the last of them with golden orbs.

"Heh...those two are more capable than I thought." Shade smirked under the helmet.

"I know, that's why I love them." Thomas crossed his arms.

Annie and Clarabel came over high-fiving.

"Nice job team Sodor, too bad Percy missed out on all the action." Clarabel said.

"I hope he's okay." Annie said.

"Boy this was so much fun, we need to do this more often."

Annie then grabbed Clarabel by her shoulders in horror.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Annie screamed.

"Alright jeez."

"Well we're not exactly done." Shade informed them.

"I knew you couldn't get away from us." Came a familiar voice.

The four looked up into the sky to see Sonic and Tails riding in the Tornado-2. They raced by without stopping but Sonic turned to face them.

"WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THE REST!" Sonic shouted.

The four nodded before Thomas noticed Sir Topham Hatt's car racing down a road nearby, that was very strange. It didn't even look like he knew how to drive it properly.

"Hey, I thought Sir Topham Hatt was safe at home?" Thomas asked.

"Wait...THAT'S NOT HIM!" Shade growled.

In fact the person driving was Eggman himself, during his interrogation of STH, he had taken his keys. Eggman was swerving all over the place, he could barely fit in the thing, he had a better chance with Caroline or even Elizabeth. In fact, just thinking of those vehicles gave Thomas an idea. His driver and fireman came over panting, having missed the action.

"Think one of you could make a few calls?" Thomas asked.

"Sure who?" The driver asked.

Meanwhile, Eggman was complaining about the tight space and controls. He nearly crashed into a fence and barely made across a level crossing. He honked angrily at several other cross drivers.

HONK!

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

BEEP!

"GET OFF THE ROAD!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Eggman flipped off several drivers and slammed on the steering wheel. He had enough of trying to drive this car, it's not like he normally drove a car anyways, his Eggmobile was just fine. But now he had to hide out until later where he could get it back. Looking back he could see Thomas and the crew running to him. Unfortunately they weren't as fast as Sonic. Shade could've teleported to the car, but she wanted to see how Thomas' plan went.

Eggman came towards a four way intersection, no one was there. Eggman evilly chuckled as he sped up.

"Hah, no one to stop me. I'll get back to my Egg-mobile just in time to escape and make a NEW PLAN! A PLAN THAT WON'T FAIL! Ugh...how many times have I had to say that?" Eggman scratched his head.

But just as he was about to cross the intersection, Caroline and Elizabeth came racing from the sides out of nowhere, spun to the side and rammed STH's car out of control. Eggman smacked around the entire car honking the horn a few times. The car then skids into a ditch where it stopped. Obviously Eggman wasn't happy.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! DARN THIS STUPID THING!" Eggman tugged on his mustache.

With some difficulty he managed to get out, only to come face-to-face with 3 cats and an echidna who advanced on him.

"Eggman, you've caused confusion and delay." Thomas sneered.

"VERY MUCH!" Annie and Clarabel growled.

"I'd suggest deactivating all your robots and get packing." Shade warned.

"Hah, like I'd do that." Eggman scoffed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Without warning Annie and Clarabel pounce at Eggman and start to viciously beat him up while Thomas and Shade watched with horror.

"Um...are they okay?" Shade asked.

"Well they got shot at earlier and didn't take it well...I don't blame them." Thomas shrugged.

"Me neither."

"Thanks Caroline, thanks Elizabeth, it was nice seeing you all again!" Thomas said.

"It was our pleasure Thomas." Caroline said in her sweet southern accent.

"We'll be over at Tidmouth Sheds later, STH was planning a meeting." Elizabeth said.

"A meeting, I wonder what for." Thomas thought.

It took awhile, but with the assistance of Sonic, Tails and the Shijin Warrirors, all of Eggman's badniks were eventually defeated and the island was saved...for now. Later that evening, Sonic and Tails were doing some last patrolling when they see a beaten but alive Eggman struggling to keep his Egg-mobile afloat.

"Hey Egghead, got any more left?" Sonic asked.

Eggman ignored him and had to pull up his vehicle again, it shook and sputtered..

"I think he's had a long day." Tails figured.

"Hah...more like a long over-cooked day." Sonic added.

Tails rolled his eyes at his friend's weak insult. Eggman slammed on the vehicle angrily before turning to them.

"This isn't over yet, you'll see. I'll come up with an even bigger plan! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Eggman shouted.

He left quickly, though with some difficulty. Sonic and Tails shrugged before heading to Tidmouth Sheds. That night, STH had gathered the steam team, Annie, Clarabel, mobians, Elizabeth and Caroline.

"Today was a terrible day for Sodor, all the destruction and chaos that Dr. Eggman has caused. But thanks to you all, Sodor is safe once again. I am honored to say how proud I am to have you all on my railway, everyone, from here to the entire island. And I hope we continue to keep peace to this island no matter what happens. Now then, I must announce that for 2 weeks, me and my wife will be leaving on a holiday. Though I'm still trying to figure out exactly who will replace me."

Everyone looked at each other, it sure was confusing who would be in charge. Sonic glared over at Dulcy who was talking with the other warriors. He then smirked at Tails and Shade.

"You guys think Dulcy should be in charge?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know Sonic, she hasn't been here long." Tails shrugged.

"Yeah she's got enough problems to deal with." Shade said.

"True, by the way Sir Topham Hatt, you going to announce the other news real quick?" Sonic asked.

STH glanced over at the Shijin Warriors and remembered the news.

"I'll figure it out overnight as I'll be leaving in the morning since my car needs to be repaired overnight. In other news, engines, I'd like to introduce to you some new protectors of this island, Dulcy the dragon, Jian the tiger, Bunker the tortoise and Cinder the pheasant. Together they are the Shijin Warriors.

"Nice to meet you all." Dulcy said.

"S'up!" Jian nodded.

"Hey!" Bunker said.

"HI!" Cinder waved.

All the engines and vehicles whistled and honked in greeting to them, Dulcy of course blushed making her friends laugh. Sonic figured with the Shijin Warriors here, the island could be completely protected. Honestly, how many others would want to takeover the island? Sonic had no idea what was coming...and what Eggman planned next!

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Eggman PT 2

Chapter 2: Eggman PT 2

Late that night, Thomas wasn't able to get much sleep, he was too worried about Eggman coming back with either a larger army, or one massive robot that could destroy the whole island at once. Then he started to wonder if they really finished off all the badniks on the island. Curious, he quietly left the sheds and decided to look around. First he checked his branch line...nothing. He investigated Tidmouth Station, Knapford station and even Wellsworth station...not a thing.

On his way down the main line, he saw what looked like Dulcy flying ahead, she must have been searching herself, though strangely without the other warriors. Thomas sped up until he caught up. The dragon was actually admiring the view and looking at the large partially destroyed moon in the distance.

"Hey Dulcy, enjoying yourself." Thomas laughed seeing her large smile.

Dulcy jumped out of her thoughts and lowered down to Thomas' level.

"Hi Thomas, and yes, I love the beauty this island has. It's so peaceful, why would anyone want to destroy it?" Dulcy asked.

"I have no clue, but whatever happens, I promise to keep the island safe." Thomas said.

"Such bravery, I admire that." Dulcy said.

"Thanks Dulcy." Thomas said.

Dulcy chuckled when she noticed Thomas' blushing, she thought he looked so cute doing that but decided to say nothing. The two continued to search around areas close to the sheds but were unable to find any more robots, unknown to them, they missed two certain ones that always got away. In an old shed by the other engines, the two unknown mechs peered outside.

"You see anything Heavy?"

"Actually Bomb, I see a bunch of those engines in the sheds over there, but they're asleep."

"Well I guess we're safe...for now."

"Shh, someone is coming."

Thomas and Dulcy eventually retuned to the sheds to get some sleep, the other Shijin Warriors were resting in different engines' cabs, haven't figured out where their usual resting spot would be yet. Dulcy decided to sleep in Thomas' cab, not even concerned if Thomas' driver and fireman would be scared to find her.

"Goodnight Thomas." Dulcy yawned.

"Goodnight Dulcy." Thomas said.

 **EGGMAN HQ...**

Before deciding to go to sleep, Dr. Eggman wanted to figure out a different approach to taking over the island...something much smaller.

"Hmm, those engines won't give that island so easily, especially the location of that magic railroad I heard about. With that power, I'd be unstoppable! I know Sir Topham Hatt is going away on a holiday. Maybe I can come up with a good replacement, one that will get those engines to worship me! I know just the bot!"

Eggman headed down to a large room where he kept many of his previous and future bots shut down. He went over to the bot he believed would succeed and smirked.

"Now then...let's see how this plays out!"

Unknown to Eggman, this robot was hiding a secret.

 **Sodor...**

The next morning, all the engines were wondering who exactly would replace him. The Shijin Warriors, Shade, Sonic and Tails joined them in front of the sheds.

"I'm sure this won't be an issue. It'll be someone Sir Topham Hatt can rely on to keep the railway running smoothly." Gordon said.

"Yet something seems to go wrong every time." James argued.

"At this point I'm surprised Lady isn't in charge." Percy said.

This gave Thomas an idea.

"Maybe she can, I can go get here and take her to Sir Topham Hatt before he leaves." Thomas smiled.

"I think she's got a bigger responsibility on her railway." Tails thought.

"True...it would be nice though." Thomas sighed.

"I think I'll go see if this person has arrived." Sonic said.

Before anyone could stop him, Sonic blasted off into the distance. Tails and Shade rolled their eyes.

"He can be very nosy sometimes." Shade said.

"Don't I know it." Tails shook his head.

Thomas was the most curious out of all the engines, with their track record involving the mobians, this couldn't turn out so good. Then again, things could always change. Before Sonic got to Knapford Station, STH was in his office making sure everything was in good shape, he was also figuring out exactly who would be the appropriate temporary controller. As he sat down in his chair, he jumped when a large and tall robot came racing into the office and towards his desk.

"What the..." STH gasped.

The robot was tall and colored purple and white with a large circle on the front where a pair of red glowing eyes illuminated. He wore on his head what looked like a graduating cap and yellow antennas on the side of his head. For legs and feet it had a single fat purple leg that ended with a large flat circular piece floating a bit off the ground. Long arms came out of the sides and ended with large white-gloved hands.

"Um...are you one of Eggman's robots?" STH asked.

The robot bent down, arms crossed and eyes bent to look intimidating. STH gulped thinking the robot was gonna jump him, but to his shock, the robot's eyes turned yellow and it stood back up and spoke with a rather cheerful voice.

"Why yes I am...I am E-51 Intelligente, but you can just call me E-51. While I was built for evil, I can make my own decisions and feel I am qualified to take your position until you come back. I can be a great positive influence to your engines." The bot explained.

STH didn't know, this could all be a trick. But the bot looked so innocent, despite being an evil robot. He was so tall he could almost reach Gordon's funnel, he had to bend down just to get into the office.

"Well I don't know...how can I trust you?" STH asked.

"I can prove it...I can check in on your vacation and let you know how the engines are doing, one of them can even talk to you. And besides...I heard that blue hedgehog was here...maybe he can-"

"Keep you in check?"

Both turn to see Sonic leaning against the door frame with his arms behind his back. STH seemed a bit relieved but E-51 felt a little uncomfortable.

"Sonic, good to see you." STH said.

"Same here sir, look E-51, being an Eggman robot, I won't hesitate to knock a hole through you, but play it nice, maybe I won't have to." Sonic said.

E-51 straightened and picked out his next words carefully.

"Of course, you can count on me." E-51 said confidently.

"Hmph..." Sonic shut his eyes.

And so E-51 officially took STH's place and his job began. Of course it wasn't going to be easy dealing with engines who would never trust anything made by Eggman, no matter how he nice he tried to be. After getting a clipboard from STH and watching him leave, Sonic escorted E-51 to tidmouth sheds where the robot came face-to-face with an angry group of engines and mobians alike. Shade and the Shijin Warriors immediately took defensive positions startling E-51.

"Uh-oh." E-51 backed away.

"I'll take care of this." Sonic whispered.

Sonic stood in front of the robot and got everyone's attention by waving his arms.

"Okay everyone I know this looks bad, but honestly, I'd say we give the guy a chance." Sonic shrugged.

Of course no one agreed.

"Sonic that's an Eggman robot! We can't trust that thing." Shade argued.

"He'll probably play a trick on us." James snorted.

Ignoring the complaints, Tails fetched a scanner from his plane nearby and started to scan E-51 who jumped away.

"Ah, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just doing some scanning...hmm...I see." Tails finished.

"What is it buddy?" Sonic asked.

"This robot was built to have a mind of his own, and I'm not detecting any signs of evil in him. Silly mistake Eggman...IQ of 300, yeah right." Tails rolled his eyes.

E-51 relaxed when everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but they still couldn't fully trust him. Feeling better, E-51 pulled out the clipboard out of nowhere and looked down at it.

"So are you all ready to give E-51 Intelligente a break?" Sonic asked tapping a foot.

"Fine." Shade groaned.

Dulcy and Jian looked away crossing their arms. Cinder and Bunker felt the opposite and nodded. The engines all agreed, admittedly Thomas was on edge after everything else that has happened.

"So what's our jobs today?" Thomas moved closer.

E-51 read the list and looked up quickly.

"Gordon?"

Gordon whistled and moved up.

"That's me."

"You have to pull the express. That's apparently a regular thing for you."

"Indeed."

Reading again, E-51 read the names.

"Thomas and Percy?"

The two whistled.

"You are to shunt...that doesn't sound like fun."

"It is occasionally." Percy said.

"Looks like that's it, the rest of you are free to go." E-51 said more confidently.

Thomas, Percy and Gordon left to do their jobs while everyone else stayed behind. Figuring E-51 needed to break himself in some more, Sonic nudged the robot.

"Yo E-51, got any embarrassing Eggman stories for us?" Sonic smirked.

E-51's eyes brightened and his clenched his gloved fists.

"Oh do I got plenty!" He exclaimed.

Shade had noticed the Shijin Warriors had left...which was strange.

"Hey Tails, where did Dulcy's team go?"

"I have no idea, they must got somewhere to be." Tails shrugged.

A few minutes later, Thomas and Percy were working together in the shunting yards while the Shijin Warriors were making sure the trucks behaved...which they weren't. On one line, Thomas was trying to push five trucks into a nearby siding but they wouldn't budge as they had let their brakes on.

"WE WON'T GO! WE WON'T GO!" The trucks protested.

"Ugh...you trucks never behave." Thomas groaned.

"EXACTLY!" The trucks yelled.

Dulcy and Jian rolled their eyes at the truck's annoyance. With Percy, he was trying to clear another line by pulling several trucks away, but like Thomas' trucks, they also wouldn't budge and protested.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Percy sighed.

Cinder the pheasant made a weak attempt to help by banging her fists on one of the trucks angrily.

"MOVE IT ALREADY YOU STUPID TRUCKS!" Cinder yelled.

"Uh Cinder I don't think that will work." Bunker sighed.

"Well I tried."

Jian walked up to one of the trucks and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah Cinder, YOU GOT TO DO THIS!"

Jian then kicks one of the truck's noses causing it to gasp in horror, but still the trucks refused to move.

"I'd say we resort to less violent actions." Dulcy shrugged.

"Then what?" Jian asked.

Before Dulcy could answer, E-51 arrived to examine their work.

"My my, whatever is the trouble?" E-51 asked.

"The trucks won't let us shunt them." Percy said.

"Hmm, well that certainly won't do. What do you normally do when this happens?" E-51 asked.

"We just...manage." Thomas sighed.

Dulcy growled at the robot, surely they could handle it themselves. She looked back at the still protesting trucks and had an idea. She took a deep breath used her ice breath to freeze the rails towards the direction to the siding. Percy quickly uncoupled and the trucks began to slip towards the siding.

"NO! NO! NO!" The truck yelled.

They rammed into the buffers with a loud boom causing everyone to laugh at them.

"Nice work Dulcy." Percy said.

"Thanks Percy!" Dulcy grinned.

Then the dragon turned to Thomas' trucks and cracked her knuckles.

"You want the same to happen to you?" Dulcy growled.

The trucks gave up and Thomas shunted them into the sidings. E-51 watched as Thomas and Percy continued to shunt the rest of the trucks into proper places without any further problems. Once they were finished, E-51 clapped his hands.

"Amazing, you guys really showed those trucks whose boss huh? Well then, I see you look pretty dirty, go off and get a nice washdown." E-51 said.

Thomas and Percy were surprised, STH never let them get a washdown after just simple shunting.

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Of course, you deserve it." E-51 nodded.

"Thank you...sir." Thomas felt it weird to call an Eggman robot sir.

"No problem, off you go."

Thomas and Percy whistled to the Shijin Warriors and eagerly raced away. The warriors turned to the robot who was just leaving.

"HOLD IT!" Dulcy commanded.

E-51 turned around to face the angry dragon. Needless to say E-51 wasn't fond of these mobians either as shown by his crossed arms and annoyed-looking eyes.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"We don't know what game you're pulling, but it won't work. We're here to protect this island from anyone, including Eggman robots like you!" Dulcy growled.

"Relax dragon, I'm trying to prove myself." E-51 argued.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Dulcy squinted her eyes.

Jian, Bunker and Cinder figured it was best to separate the two before anything could happen. Cinder raced in between them and pushed Dulcy away.

"Come on Dulcy, let's go patrol the island." Cinder suggested.

Dulcy agreed and eyed the robot one more time before they took off. E-51 just scoffed and went away to somewhere else. E-51 was going to prove himself to everybody, no matter the cost, no matter if Eggman came back to disassemble him.

With STH and Lady Hatt out on a romantic vacation, their grandkids remained on the island and E-51 had agreed to take care of them. He spent all day checking on most of the engines and occasionally the grandkids, who were honestly old enough to take care of themselves. But the kids were happy to have him around. At one point they had just finished playing hide-n-seek around the house.

"Wow E-51, you're the best robot ever!" Stephen exclaimed.

"Yeah, do you plan to stay on this island forever?" Bridget asked.

E-51 looked between the two...if he could tear up he would.

"Absolutely, even after your grandfather comes back." E-51 said.

He's immediately hugged by the grandchildren, he felt loved...that's all he ever wanted. Later on the Shijin Warrirors continued to race through the skies with Tails making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Several times they had seen E-51 helping out an engine or other humans. They've witnessed him share interesting advice with Edward, encouraged Gordon when he almost didn't make it up his hill, scolded a few trucks who had run Henry off the line and even directed traffic when a traffic light at a four-way intersection was broken.

"Hmm, he seems to be doing a great job." Tails figured.

"For now, I wonder if Eggman even knows he's not following his orders." Jian said.

"He probably doesn't care anymore." Bunker figured.

"Ooh, that Eggman will think twice before coming here again." Cinder scoffed.

"We'll know in time." Dulcy said.

Sonic and Shade meanwhile were racing down the mainline, Sonic was impressed that Shade was able to catch up with him.

"Come on Shade keep up!" Sonic yelled back.

"Hmph...I got a few surprises for ya!" Shade smirked.

She then teleports ahead of Sonic and keeps running.

"Ah I see...first one to the docks is a rotten Eggman." Sonic said.

"Fine then."

The two continued on breaking the sound barrier. They passed by a few engines and through a level crossing scaring Bertie the bus, rounded a few bends and went up and down Gordon's Hill. Up ahead they see Mavis and Rosie chatting as they ride down the line.

"So what do you think of that robot Mavis?" Rosie asked.

"He seems nice, but I don't know a lot about him." Mavis said.

"Yeah, I heard he's been helping out the engines all day, even rewarding them more than STH has." Rosie said.

"Hmm...maybe we can spy on him ourselves." Mavis figured.

"Ooh, that would be good." Rosie agreed.

Suddenly they are taken by surprise when Sonic and Shade raced up between them.

"Hello ladies, mind if we hitch a ride?" Sonic asked racing backwards.

"Where?" Rosie asked.

"We're racing to the docks." Shade explained.

Immediately Rosie got excited and Sonic jumped onto her cab, Shade jumped on Mavis.

"You sure about this? I'm faster than I look." Mavis smirked to Rosie.

"Bring it on." Rosie said.

The two race on towards the docks with Sonic and Shade encouraging them. At the docks, E-51 was watching as Cranky the crane lowered some crates onto Salty and Porter's flatbeds.

"Thanks Cranky, now I we can-SHIVER ME TIMBERS!" Salty yelled.

Rosie and Mavis came racing into the docks not seeing Salty and Porter on their lines facing them.

"LOOK OUT!" Porter yelled.

"SLOW DOWN!" E-51 yelled.

The girls braked hard and thankfully managed to stop in time, though only tapping Salty and Porter's buffers. Sonic and Shade quickly got off and attempted to escape but were caught by the robot.

"SONIC! SHADE! What's going on here?" E-51 asked.

"Oh relax, we were just racing." Shade scoffed.

"Sorry about that." Rosie said.

"Guess we got a little too carried away." Mavis chuckled.

"And almost caused confusion and delay." E-51 wagged a finger.

"Wow, barely spent a day with the fat controller and he's already acting like him." Sonic teased.

Mavis and Rosie agreed to meet later again and begin their spying mission. Later that night the engines gathered at the sheds with Toby joining them to talk about E-51 Intelligente.

"He's very thoughtful." Edward said.

"And pretty encouraging." Gordon said.

"And kind." Henry said.

"He admired by splendid paint." James beamed.

"I don't think those trucks will be troublesome again." Thomas said.

"Yeah...but I think we're giving him too much credit." Percy said.

"True, we have to thank those Shijin Warriors, after all, they're making sure he stays in his place." Toby said.

"I can't imagine what that Eggman could be plotting next." Emily said.

"We will find out soon enough...though I wonder if SHE will be okay when she comes." Thomas worried.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Ashima."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Eggman PT 3

Chapter 3: Eggman PT 3

Over the night, chaos erupted when a large storm surrounded the island, lightning flashed all around and thunder boomed with enough to shake a few areas. All the engines were asleep in their sheds, or at least tried to get some sleep, some were woken by the weather. All the mobians took shelter in Tidmouth sheds. Over at STH's house, E-51 was the only one up, he was worried about what Eggman was going to do next.

"Oh I hope he doesn't come for me. This was my decision, it's not fair." E-51 muttered.

He laid on his side on a couch, but peeked out a window to look at the weather. No doubt he'd short-circuit if he went outside. With the other mobians, they were laying against the wall in the sheds. One boom of thunder awoke Sonic slightly and had to hold in a chuckle when he saw Tails cuddling with Dulcy's leg who didn't feel a thing. Shade was laying on her side facing the wall. Cinder and Bunker were laying next to each other, and Jian was lying on her stomach facing the shed doors. The only noises that could be heard was the rain, thunder and lightning.

What seemed like just another storm was about to turn almost deadly. Heavy winds rolled in making trees sway and debris scatter around. Flooding zones washed away a few cars and trashcans downs some hill causing damage. Lightning struck several buildings and even destroyed an empty barn. One person wouldn't be so lucky to escape on her own. Dear old Mrs. Kyndley was at home watching the news about the weather.

"Oh dear, I hope my sister and daughter are okay." She worried.

Her daughter was still happily married but occasionally came to visit her including Mrs. Kyndley's sister. The loud boom of thunder shook her house making her flinch. Then came disaster.

CRASH!

Lightning struck the top of her house and the power lines at the same time. The light pole next to her house was struck and it fell right onto her house causing an electrical surge and immediately a fire.

"OH NO!" She yelled.

Meanwhile back at STH's house, the phone rung surprising E-51 who scrambled off the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Sir Topham Hatt's residence." He answered.

"Get the Sodor Search & Rescue team, Mrs. Kynley's house has caught on fire!" A man yelled.

"A FIRE? OH DEAR! THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO GET THEIR IN TIME!" E-51 panicked.

Then the grandchildren came racing in worried.

"What's wrong E-51?" Stephen asked.

"There's a fire at a house owned by a woman named Mrs. Kyndley. I need to get there and save her myself, but what if the rain short-circuits me?" He worried.

"Don't worry, you can fly. And you'll get there in no time, she doesn't live far from here." Bridget said.

"I have no choice but to race through the rain then."

Unknown to him, two other things were happening at the same time. The engines and mobians were awoken when several men notified them of Mrs. Kyndley's house on fire, this alarmed the engines.

"We need to rescue her now!" Edward said.

"I got this!" Thomas moved up.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"Absolutely, you guys wait here." Thomas said.

Before anyone could argue, Thomas raced away to get to Mrs. Kindley's house. The other thing that happened was Eggman finding out about E-51's betrayal.

 **EGGMAN HQ...**

"DARN! THAT BLASTED MECH SWITCHED SIDES! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Eggman stormed around his base.

Orbot and Cubot were busy following the doctor around secretly laughing at his anger.

"Boy he sure needs to get a girlfriend." Cubot said.

"I've been telling him that for years." Orbot sighed.

Eggman seemed to ignore them as he walked into the backroom with all the deactivated robots, he passed one tube that used to contain Metal Sonic before the Sonic-clone ditched him. He stopped at one container and smirked.

"Ah yes, this will take care of that flat-headed traitor."

"Oh no not him." Cubot sighed.

"I don't think E-51 has a chance to escape now." Orbot said.

 **Sodor...**

Thankfully E-51 didn't short-circuit when he floated out into the rain, it had lightened and mostly replaced by the wind. The grandchildren then came over with a large umbrella.

"Take this just in case." Stephen said.

"Thank you, this will be useful. Now if only-"

TOOT TOOT!

"THOMAS!" The grandchildren cheered.

"E-51, DID YOU HEAR ABOUT-"

E-51 quickly raised a gloved hand.

"YES I DID! TAKE ME TO HER! I CAN GET HER OUT!" E-51 yelled.

The robot scrambled into the cab and Thomas took off towards the burning house. Mrs. Kyndley was trapped in her living room as fire rose front and back of the house. Smoke bellowed everywhere and she was starting to cough. Keeping calm she crawled towards a free window to see if anyone was around. Her spirits were lifted when Thomas came racing around the bend.

"THOMAS!" She yelled.

"MRS. KYNDLEY! DON'T WORRY WE GOT YOU!" Thomas yelled.

E-51 gasped as the roaring fire that circled the house. With the front blocked by fire and fallen debris, E-51 looked up at her bedroom window.

"CAN YOU GET UPSTAIRS! I CAN GET YOU FROM THERE!" E-51 yelled

"I'LL TRY!" She panicked.

She scrambled up the stairs almost losing her balance a few times, then came more trouble. Soaring straight towards them was another robot, a bit bigger than E-51. It landed right in front of them making Thomas stumble back a bit.

"Whoa, who are you?" Thomas asked.

"Oh no! I know this one!" E-51 Intelligente gasped.

It was a large red and black robot with spikes all over it's body, wheels for feet, small blue eyes and large red hands with massive black razor sharp pincers. It matched the size of Omega. E-51 backed away in fear.

"It's Burnbot! Eggman must have sent him to destroy me." E-51 feared.

"You're right!" Burnbot spoke.

"We don't have time for this!" Thomas groaned.

Using his gold dust energy he transformed into his mobian cat form and looked up to see Mrs. Kyndley standing by the window screaming at the sight of Burnbot. Thomas looked back at the robots.

"INTELLIGENTE! HOLD OF BURNBOT UNTIL I GET MRS. KYNDLEY!" Thomas yelled.

"ME? I'M A TEACHER NOT A FIGHTER!" E-51 panicked.

"WELL TODAY YOU ARE!" Thomas argued.

Thomas leaped up high towards the window almost tackling the poor lady. Burnbot squared off with E-51.

"Alright teacher, ready to get schooled?" Burnbot growled.

"Uh..."

Burnbot snapped his pincers before grabbing E-51 and throwing him into the burning house. E-51 smashed into a wall cracking it and struggled to get up.

"Ugh...at least I'm much more durable than I thought." He sighed.

Burnbot then jumped inside the house prepared to fight.

"FIGHT ME!" Burnbot snarled.

"No...I don't fight. I wasn't designed to fight." E-51 said.

"Then I'll just crush you where you stand. You had one job, how pathetic."

At that moment, E-51 remembered he had to keep this island safe, he was in charge, if he somehow survived, he'd be shunned by everyone. He couldn't let that happen.

"I AM NOT PATHETIC!"

Burnbot swung his clenched pincer but E-51 shot up, dodged the swing and sucker-punched Burnbot in the face.

"AUGH!" Burnbot growled.

E-51 could not believe he just did that, it felt good...really good.

"I told these engines I'd protect this island...I will not fail." E-51 growled.

Then he headbutts Burnbot into the opposite wall, knocking over the couch in the process.

"If that's how it's gonna be." Burnbot growled.

The two bots charged each other, meanwhile Thomas helped out Mrs. Kyndley who was still having trouble standing up, she was seriously going to need medical attention once they got out. Thomas wrapped her arm around his shoulders and carried her to the window.

"We'll have to jump for it." Thomas said.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Kyndley panicked.

BOOM!

The two stagger a bit after hearing a loud thud from the fight downstairs. Thomas hoped Intelligente was okay. More debris fell from the ceiling and furniture turned over as the fire moved into the bedroom. Thomas dragged the women to the window, and while Mrs. Kyndley screamed, Thomas made them both jump, but with the gold dust energy they floated just inches from the ground, then Thomas sat her down.

"We need to get out of here." Thomas said.

"But what about that robot?" Mrs. Kyndley asked.

They looked back towards the large hole where a door used to be to see Intelligente and Burbot still fighting, but Intelligente was losing badly. He was heavily dented and leaking oil in a few places. Intelligente saw them and motioned them away.

"GO! I'LL BE FINE!" He yelled.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Burnbot growled.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU!" Thomas yelled.

"No worries." Came a voice.

Behind them were Sonic and the Shijin Warriors.

"You okay Mrs. Kyndley?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but you need to save that robot!" She pointed to Intelligente.

"We got this, Dulcy put out the fire, Jian, Bunker and Cinder, let's get that robot!" Sonic shouted. Thomas turned back to engine form and Mrs. Kyndley stepped in, Thomas now needed to race to the hospital. As he left, Dulcy circled around the house blowing her ice breath, Cinder and Bunker grabbed onto the top of Burnbot while Jian and Sonic went to attack Burnbot from the front and kicked him into another wall.

"UGH! ENOUGH!" Burnbot shouted.

He shot his lazer eyes at the warriors hitting Bunker while Cinder threw some furniture at the robot. Jian went to slam Burbot on the head but the robot swatted her away with his arms. Sonic spin-dashed into Burnbot's face before bouncing off a wall and kicking him in the head again. When Dulcy finished and saw her team losing, she dove in and sucker-punched Burnbot away from the others. Intelligente had gotten up and attempted to escape the house.

"Must...get...home...before...AH!"

Burnbot broke away from the group and tried to grab him, but Intelligente had already took off in flight hoping to catch up with Thomas. Burnbot took flight and the other followed him.

"WE CAN'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Dulcy shouted.

"Catch him from the air!" Sonic said.

Dulcy took flight and chased after Burnbot who was catching up to Intelligente. The teacher robot found Thomas and collapsed on his cab.

"THOMAS HELP ME! THAT OTHER ROBOT IS...IS..."

"Intelligente?" Thomas gasped.

With all the damage he substained, the teacher robot suddenly powers down, slips off right into the cab and stays there. Mrs. Kyndley gasped at the sight.

"NO!" Thomas yelled.

Then Burnbot arrived and flew next to Thomas.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Burnbot said.

"It sure does." Thomas challegned.

The two race down the long stretch of track going who knows where. Thomas kept puffing faster and faster trying to get away from the robot. At the same time the points up ahead were switched so engines could steer clear of the damage. Some trees and telephone poles were knocked down. Thomas swerved onto other tracks so fast one time he rammed into Burnbot.

"ARGH!"

Burnbot flew in front of Thomas ready to blast his face. As he charged up his lazer eyes, Thomas saw another signal box up ahead.

"POINTS!"

The signalman switched Thomas just in time, but Burnbot smashed into a fallen tree. Thomas kept going determined to get the Sodor hospital as fast as he could. Dulcy caught up to Burnbot and tackled him further down the line. Sonic, Jian, Bukner and Cinder were catching up and could see Burnbot was distracted.

"Nice work so far Thomas." Sonic thought.

Thomas rounded a bend and gasped in horror when he saw that more trees had fallen over blocking the whole line.

"Oh no, now what?" Mrs. Kyndley said.

Thomas knew they weren't far from the hospital.

"I'll have to get you there on foot." Thomas figured.

"No I'll do it."

Mrs Kyndley and Thomas gasped when E-51 Intelligente awoke, his glowing eyes faded.

"No you're too hurt." Mrs. Kyndley said.

"I'm fine...I just need a good recharge...I can get you there." He argued.

Without further protesting he grabbed the woman and flew her away, Thomas didn't know what to do next. Just then he saw something glowing by the side of the rails. Going into his mobian cat form he saw it was the blue chaos emerald. He picked it up and could feel it's energy.

"Hmm...I wonder if we'll need these again." Thomas said.

Then Sonic raced up next to him.

"Thomas everything alright? Hey a chaos emerald."

"Yeah everything's fine...but Intelligente took Mrs. Kyndley to the hospital that way!"

"Sweet I'll and follow and make sure they get there."

"Wait where's Burnbot?"

He got his answer when Burnbot went flying past them the opposite way Intelligente went and far off the island. The warriors arrived annoyed.

"Damn, he got away." Sonic said.

"We'll let him go for now, probably going back to Eggman to cry." Dulcy smirked.

"Where's the woman?" Jian asked.

"She's in good hands." Thomas smiled.

"I knew that robot wasn't so bad." Cinder said.

"I guess we were wrong about him." Bunker said.

At the hospital, the mobians arrived just in time to see Intelligente come out of a room.

"Hey E-51, how is she?" Sonic asked.

"Oh she'll be fine, just a few small burns, nothing serious. My, I always wanted to save a person's life...even if it meant sacrificing myself to do it." E-51 said.

"Ah yeah!" Sonic held a thumbs up.

The two fist-bumped before E-51 suddenly shut down again.

"Oh no, better get him to Tails." Dulcy worried.

Back at the sheds, everyone watched as Tails finished working on him. Some knew he was gonna pull through...others thought it was no use. When Tails finished, he stepped back and they all waited for a few minutes before a humming noise came from the robot. Bright yellow eyes slowly illuminated from the large circle in the middle.

"Wow...that was strange." He said.

"HE'S BACK!" Tails shouted.

All the mobians cheered and the engines whistled, much to the robot's surprise.

"Huh?"

Sonic stepped up to him and Thomas puffed closer.

"Dude, you were amazing. Looks like you can run this island pretty well. As long you let my friends help defend." Sonic gestured to the warriors.

"Oh of course...wow...I figured you all hated me." Intelligente said.

"No way, you were incredible facing off with that other robot." Thomas said.

"Thanks Thomas, and I must say, you are a really useful engine." Intelligente said.

"Thank you!" Thomas whistled.

Sonic looked back at the chaos emerald sitting in Thomas' cab.

"We'll need to find the others eventually I bet." Sonic figured.

Emily was thinking of other things...she needed to report to the other female engines, even she just as curious to these strange events as much as Rosie and Mavis were.

 ** _End of Arc 1..._**

 ** _To be continued in ARC 2: Heavy-Bombing..._**


	4. Heavy & Bomb PT 1

ARC 2: Heavy-Bombing

Chapter 4: Heavy & Bomb PT 1

A few days had passed since Burnbot escaped to an unknown location, E-51 Intelligente continued to run the railway smoothly, people encouraging, complimenting and even saying he was better than STH. Though Intelligente had to disagree on that last part, there was no way he could surpass STH's experience. Sonic, Shade and Tails continued to tell the Shijin Warriors about their experiences on the island, and of course got the engine's point of view, who some claimed Sonic stretched some of the details greatly.

Dulcy had gained a liking of Thomas a lot and usually followed him around whenever he was on his branch line. Sometimes she often got distracted too long from the other warriors who were spread out and making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. At one point, Thomas was taking on water while Dulcy chatted with him.

"You think that robot will be back?" Dulcy asked.

"I don't know...everything always seems to come to us lately. What's next? More pirates, a clone of me? Who knows." Thomas sighed.

"Hmph...at least those mobians forms of yours are stable, that magical engine sounds pretty fascinating."

"Yeah, I'm glad to have a friend like Lady."

Just then Rosie came by whistling with a large grin.

"Hi Thomas, hi Dulcy." Rosie greeted.

"Hello Rosie...how are you today?" Thomas asked.

"I'm off to do some goods work, and to make sure that robot stays on good behavior." Rosie said.

"I'm sure he's fine now, maybe a bit too happy." Dulcy shrugged.

"Hmm...well it's never a bad idea to check on him. See ya later!"

She scurried off before Thomas or Dulcy could respond.

"Oh boy, E-51 won't be left alone." Thomas rolled his eyes.

Up ahead Rosie met up with Emily and Mavis by a siding.

"Anything yet?" Rosie asked.

"Nope, so far so good." Mavis said.

"He's gonna catch on eventually." Emily worried.

"Rubbish, he'll slip up." Rosie figured.

Meanwhile, Gordon was busy pulling the express down the main line. He felt so good that day, the weather was nice, no one to bother him, and he got up his hill without a problem.

"Haha, nothing can stop me now! EXPRESS COMING THROUGH!" Gordon yelled.

Up ahead was a signal box, inside, the man was aware Gordon would be coming, so he already had the tracks set for him. However there was about to be a problem. Sipping on some coffee, he nearly dropped it when the door nearby slammed open. Standing there were two strange bots. One was a large coffee kettle-like robot with springy legs, large flat feet and red boxing gloves for hands, the other was a small red and black bomb-like robot with black shoes and yellow gloves.

"ALRIGHT YOU! MOVE OVER WE'RE TAKING THIS PLACE!" The bigger one shouted.

"I'd do what he says." The bomb whispered.

The signalman backed away scared.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Just two robots bored and wanting to stir up some trouble." The big one said.

Knocking the man out of the way, the boxing gloved robot starting pulling random controls, one redirected Gordon's path. The large engine was almost at the points.

"Huh, what's the meaning of this!" Gordon gasped.

Once he was close enough, the two robots smashed through the glass and fell right onto the express couches just as Gordon moved onto the branch line.

"No! Not the branchline." Gordon groaned.

Further up was Thomas who had just finished dropping off some passengers. Dulcy was lying on top of Clarabel like she was getting a tan.

"That should be it. Time to head home." Thomas said.

As he set off, Clarabel was the first to notice something off.

"Huh? Is that Gordon?" Clarabel asked.

"Where?" Annie asked.

"Coming up behind us!" Clarabel shouted.

Dulcy looked back and saw Gordon steaming towards them, Gordon whistled.

"LOOK OUT THOMAS! I'M ON THE WRONG LINE!"

"BUST MY BUFFERS!" Thomas yelled.

Thomas sped up hoping there would be some points for him or Gordon to switch to. As Gordon got closer, the two robots raced towards the front of the train and jumped onto Clarabel, Dulcy immediately taking a defensive position.

"Great more robots from Eggman!" Dulcy growled.

"Oh we've defected from Eggman a very long time ago." The small one said.

"Yeah we're on our own. Just though we'd have some fun." The bigger one said.

"Easy for you to say, I'm bored."

"What? How is messing with trains boring?"

They were cut off when Thomas raced around a bend so fast he nearly tipped. Gordon barely made it as well. Dulcy was getting annoyed by the two robots arguing.

"Are you two done?" Dulcy asked.

"Sorry dragon, Heavy here got struck by some lightning yesterday, never been the same since." The small one explained.

"Oh shut it Bomb, I'm fine." Heavy insisted.

"Yeah right."

Heavy grabbed Bomb and tossed him at Dulcy who just caught him.

"He's insane." Bomb shuttered.

"I'll knock him back into place." Dulcy bared her fangs.

Up ahead was another signalbox, the man inside saw the two engines panicking.

"POINTS!" Thomas yelled.

The signalman let Thomas passed, then sent Gordon onto another line that led back to the main line.

"Phew, we did it!" Thomas cheered.

Gordon was thankful to be back on his own line. But he was sure going to talk to the mobians later about all this. Back with Dulcy, she was now arguing with Heavy. She had noticed something glowing in a small compartment on Heavy's side.

"What do you have?" Dulcy asked.

"Nothing for you that's for sure. But it's valuable to me." Heavy said.

Being with Sonic for so long, even she could detect something familiar, like chaos energy.

"WAIT! IS THAT A CHAOS EMERALD?" Dulcy snarled.

"Uh...I have no idea what you are talking about." Heavy shook no.

"LIAR!" Dulcy yelled.

She angrily threw Bomb back towards Heavy knocking the both off Clarabel and into some bushes.

"What's going on Dulcy?" Thomas asked.

"You go on ahead, I got to get a chaos emerald back!"

Dulcy then gave chase to the robots who were already escaping to the Quarry. Thomas arrived at Knapford Station where Gordon and James were talking. James was laughing at Gordon's misfortune, he didn't really believe his story.

"Haha, seriously Gordon, you were sidetracked by robots? Oh come on." James rolled his eyes.

"No it's true! They were so weird looking, nothing like what we're used to. Just ask Thomas." Gordon said.

Thomas came up to them and whistled.

"Dulcy chased after those robots, don't know where they went." Thomas said.

"Wait you were telling the truth?" James gasped.

"Of course James, I don't make up stories like you would. Now if you excuse me, I got more important work to do." Gordon huffed.

After he left, E-51 Intelligente arrived.

"Ah Thomas, I'm sure you had a safe travel." He said happily.

"Uh...not really. But I made it, that's what counts." Thomas said.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Some robots sent Gordon on the wrong line, then Dulcy chased them off believing them to have a chaos emerald." Thomas explained.

Just then Shade teleported on the station, curious about the conversation.

"Did I hear something about chaos emeralds?" Shade asked.

"Yeah...I think those new robots have one." Thomas said.

"New robots?"

Over at the quarry, Heavy and Bomb were busy scrambling trying to avoid Dulcy who was determined to get that chaos emerald, or whatever it really was. But Heavy and a reluctant Bomb were going to play a few tricks on her. They stood under a coal hopper blocking Henry's path who was about to collect coal into his trucks.

"More robots?" Henry gasped.

"Calm down green steamie!" Heavy waved him off.

Dulcy came flying at them and Heavy looked over to Bomb.

"NOW!"

Bomb yanked the chain and the two hop away as Dulcy gets covered in a large pile of coal. She popped her head out looking very annoyed. The robots scurried over into the some empty trucks that were about to be shunted away by Edward who hadn't noticed them. Dulcy flew out of the coal pile and now had to find them. The robots stayed quiet as Edward push the trucks into a siding. Dulcy flew over frantically.

"Edward, have you seen two strange robots?" She asked.

"Um no Dulcy. Why?"

"They have something I think they stole, we might need it."

"I see, well I'll look out for them."

Suddenly Heavy popped out with a small rock and chucked it at Dulcy's chest hitting her.

"OW! YOU!" Dulcy clenched her gloved fists.

"HA!" Heavy pointed out.

"You're gonna get us pummeled Heavy."

"OH SHUT IT AND LET'S GO!"

"You need to be repaired."

The two race away with an enraged dragon right behind them. Dulcy blew fire from her mouth trying to burn them, but they dodged it. Then she tried her ice breath and managed to freeze Bomb.

"Oh no not again!" Bomb groaned.

Once again Dulcy grabbed Bomb and threw him at Heavy knocking the bigger mech down. But before Dulcy could get to him, Heavy crawled into a nearby shed hoping there would be something to hide behind...there was nothing. Dulcy then entered and shut the doors behind her.

"YOU'RE TRAPPED NOW!" Dulcy cracked her knuckles.

"Whatever! You're not getting this!"

He held up the item which was in fact a red chaos emerald.

"GIVE IT UP! You have no idea what power that has!" Dulcy said.

"No way, I don't care about the power. But it's cool-looking!" Heavy said.

Dulcy stormed up to the robot who was only half her size. But the robot didn't back down.

"Look lady, I don't wanna have to rough you up over this."

"Go ahead and try."

Bomb backed away from them.

"Heavy that lightning really messed up your head, you need to find someone to fix you."

"I'M FINE!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Dulcy thought he was distracted, so she lunged for the emerald, only for Heavy to punch her in the gut.

"I warned ya!" Heavy said.

"WHY YOU-"

Bomb raced away when Dulcy tackled Heavy and the two started to brawl, the chaos emerald rolled away towards Bomb who picked it up and exited the sheds just as Shade arrived outside.

"AAHHH!" Bomb screamed.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ROBOT!" Shade pulled out a leech blade.

"WAIT! HERE TAKE THIS!" Bomb handed the emerald to her.

"What? Where's Dulcy?"

"Uh fighting my friend Heavy. Listen, during that storm, some lightning electrocuted my friend causing his processor to go bonkers, you need to fix him!" Bomb explained.

"Sure thing, I know just the person. Now about the-"

Suddenly Heavy and Dulcy came barrel-rolling out of the sheds and towards them. Shade simply picked up a rock and threw it hitting one of them as the fighting ceased. The rock had hit Dulcy.

"Enough hitting me with rocks!" Dulcy growled.

"Chill out Dulcy, we got the emerald. Sonic will be pleased...as for Heavy." Shade glanced at the robot.

Heavy just pouted, not realizing he was standing on train tracks. Just then, he's accidentally knocked into the air by Mavis who was pushing some coal trucks out the way, and then he fell on the ground defeated.

"Whoops, what did I hit?" Mavis asked worried.

"Nothing important." Dulcy smirked.

Tails and Sonic later arrived to help fix up Heavy. Dulcy had left, too irritated by the situation and decided to get cleaned up and find the other warriors.

"Heavy and Bomb, haven't seen you guys in awhile. Knuckles, Mighty and the Chaotix would be surprised to see you." Sonic said.

"I bet, actually we did meet up with Mighty during our travels." Bomb explained.

"Sweet, I hope he's okay." Sonic said.

Tails finished fixing Heavy who looked around in confusion before focusing on Bomb.

"Bomb what happened? Last thing I remember there was a storm." Heavy rubbed his head.

"Oh nothing important, it was so windy you ran into a couple of these freight cars." Bomb half-lied.

"Oh okay...hey Sonic, Tails, and uh new guys." Heavy waved.

"S'up." Shade said.

"I guess this was just one of your traveling spots?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we just got here actually." Bomb said.

"Huh, maybe you guys could stay here for awhile." Tails suggested.

"Yeah I think we should, Dulcy ain't gonna like it though." Bomb chuckled.

"Who's Dulcy?" Heavy asked.

Meanwhile Mavis had scurried off and was informed by Rosie and Emily that E-51 Intelligente was being taken by Thomas to the docks where they were getting a visitor. They wanted Mavis to follow him, so she did. On the way to the docks, Intelligente stood on Thomas' cab trying to surf.

"This is fun! I should do this more often!" He cheered.

"Be careful! We're coming up on a bridge." Thomas warned.

"No worries."

When they got to it, some children were waving him.

"THERE'S THOMAS AND THAT ROBOT!"

"HE'S SO COOL!"

Intelligente then flew over the bridge giving kids a high-five before landing on the other side successfully on Thomas' cab.

"Nothing to it."

He and Thomas laughed as they closed in on the docks, Mavis following him far behind. Thomas was planning on meeting someone he really wanted to see again, finally this was his chance. Once they arrived, they saw that the engine was already there talking with Salty, Porter and Cranky. When the engine saw Thomas, their eyes beamed.

"THOMAS!"

"ASHIMA!"

 **To be continued...**


	5. Heavy & Bomb PT 2

Chapter 5: Heavy & Bomb PT 2

Thomas could not believe he was seeing Ashima again, she felt the same way. Salty and Porter went back to work while Ashima puffed up to a beaming Thomas.

"Hello Thomas, it's been awhile." Ashima said.

"It really has, I'm glad you could make it...although you came at a rather tense time." Thomas remembered.

"Tense? Like how?"

"Well, I'll explain on the way to the sheds."

Just then Mavis pulled up, Ashima had not seen her before.

"Oh hello? Who are you?" Ashima asked.

"I'm Mavis, I heard all about the Great Railway Show, too bad I didn't get to take part." Mavis sighed.

"I'm sure you could've competed with us in the shunting challenge." Thomas said.

"Oh yes, I don't see why not!" Ashima said.

"By the way Mavis, are you and the other girls still spying on E-51 Intelligente?" Thomas asked.

"Well we split up for now. They were going to go spy on Heavy and Bomb." Mavis said.

"I'm sure we're fine now. It was just a storm and one evil robot who's long gone by now."

"We'll see about that."

And so Thomas and Mavis escorted Ashima around the island as they told her everything that's been going on since Sonic's first arrival. Speaking of the blue blur, the hedgehog was having a race with Shade and Jian around the island. Of course he was only going easy on them by slowing down occasionally.

"Come on girls keep up!" Sonic teased.

Jian flipped him off and Shade teleported in front of Sonic.

"How can you be so fast yet can't pass someone who can teleport in front of you?" Shade teased back.

"What? I can try!" Sonic sneered.

"Sure." Jian said.

The tiger caught up and bounced onto Sonic's head, then Shade's, then sped up down the line.

"AFTER HER!" Shade shouted.

They passed by a few engines including Toby who was taking on water, Donald and Douglas who were pulling a goods train, and even James who was pulling some coaches. James jumped when he saw a blur of blue, black and white race by, dust showered his sides.

"AH! WATCH IT!" James growled.

Up ahead was Harvey who was trying to pry off Heavy and Bomb who were swinging around on his hook while he was trying to lift Stanley on the rails after he derailed.

"You two need to get off!" Harvey said.

"Ah come on, we're having fun!" Bomb said.

"At my expense." Harvey sighed.

Shade was about to tackle Jian for bouncing on her head but Jian jumped up early looking forward to tackling the two robots off Harvey.

"PREPARE YOURSELF RUSTBUCKETS!" Jian yelled.

Without warning she successfully tackled the two off Harvey and they fell back on the ground, much to Harvey and Stanley's relief.

"I thought you two were done goofing off." Shade said.

"Got carried away, hey we overheard Thomas was bringing a new friend here." Heavy said.

"Hmm, I wonder who." Sonic tapped a foot.

Back with Ashima, she was very surprised and sucked into Thomas and Mavis' tale.

"Oh come on Thomas, you're just showing off a bit." Ashima rolled her eyes.

"Nope it's all true. Just ask Annie and Clarabel." Thomas said.

"Alright I will." Ashima smirked.

"I will as well, I didn't get to see it all ya know." Mavis said.

Thomas groaned as the girls laughed. Speaking of those coaches, the two were chatting with Dulcy over by some sheds while Cinder and Bunker played tag around the yard.

"I hope Thomas isn't late for the next train." Annie said.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. I heard Ashima was coming to visit." Clarabel said.

"Ah, well now I'll know why he'll be late." Annie smirked.

The two giggle leaving Dulcy confused.

"Who's Ashima?" Dulcy asked.

"She was one of the many international engines that competed in the Great Railway Show, and Thomas found her the most interesting. I guess we could say, a little too interesting." Clarabel smirked.

Dulcy giggled at the thought of Thomas' blushing at Ashima right now, she just had to get a picture of that someday. A crooked grin spreads across her face.

"Tell me more."

Meanwhile, Jian and Shade had continued on with the race while Sonic stayed behind with Heavy and Bomb who were pouting. He also made sure to check on Tails.

"Hey Tails, how's the flying going?"

 **"A-okay Sonic, I'm about to start my second sweep."**

"Cool, any damage to the security tower from the storm?"

 **"Nope, barely put a dent in it."**

"That's good, let me know of any trouble buddy."

 **"You got it!"**

Sonic ended the call and glanced over at the two robots.

"What made you guys so moody?"

"It's hot!" Heavy rubbed his head.

"I couldn't sit on these rails if I wanted to." Bomb complained.

"Well I'm fine." Sonic shrugged.

"OH QUIET YOU!" Bomb nudged him.

Then Bomb decided to try balancing on the rails, not noticing the rails on Gordon's hill were still a little slippery from the rain.

"Bomb I don't think you should do that." Heavy said.

"Oh what's the harm-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bomb starting to slid down the rail, Heavy grabbed him but got pulled down the hill with him leaving Sonic behind.

"Oh great."

He hopped on the rails and grinded down needing to catch up to him. They raced down the hill and continued on down the main line passing by Gordon with the express and Henry with a few freight cars.

"Ugh, not those robots again." Gordon groaned.

They were heading towards Farmer McColl's farm, the rail they were on headed towards a siding that went around the farm and near the big barn. The three skid past the platform where Sonic loses control out of shock and lands in the middle of the farm, more specifically mud next to some pigs that sniffed him.

"Ugh."

Heavy and Bomb jumped over the buffers and went crashing inside the barn scaring all the animals inside and they all fled. Heavy landed in a large haystack while Bomb landed in something less...tolerable.

"EW GROSS!" Bomb shook frantically.

Heavy popped out of the top of the haystack enraged.

"BOMB YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Uh-oh."

Heavy stormed towards Bomb who backed away.

"Now Heavy take it easy pal."

Heavy only pounded boxing gloves together. Bomb suddenly runs into something metal.

"Sonic? When did you get-OH SHIT!"

Heavy and Bomb were surprised to see Metal Sonic standing right there, his red eyes staring them both down. The two remember far back when they went against him with Knuckles, Mighty and the Chaotix. Metal Sonic stood there with his claws clenched into fists and at his sides. Bomb spoke up nervously.

"Hey Metal, long time no see...what brings you here huh?" Bomb asked.

Metal looked directly at him, his stance not changing.

"I was here to visit my engine friends...but then I see you two. You thought I forgot after all those years?" Metal growled.

"Uh...of course not, just figured you would've moved on. Besides you were designed to destroy Sonic, not anyone else." Bomb said.

"So? I don't forget anyone who defeats me. And now I have you two, I'd say it's time I get my revenge." Metal said.

Heavy moved forwards, he wasn't going to let anyone assault Bomb but him.

"Hey leave him alone Metal." Heavy pointed out at him.

"And what if I don't?" Metal asked.

Then he kicks Bomb far back in the barn. Heavy immediately took a swing and punched Metal in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that." Metal promised.

"Oh yeah? Let's see what ya got!"

The two squared off while Bomb quickly left out of a small hole in the back to warn Sonic. Metal and Heavy had started circling each other.

"Make a move." Metal challenged.

"You first." Heavy insisted.

"Fine."

Metal charged at Heavy side-stepped him and tripped Metal to the ground. Metal got up and threw two punches, both connecting with Heavy, then he kicked Heavy away. Charging towards them, Heavy quickly got up and blocked Metal's claws that were about to swipe him. Heavy then double-punches Metal in the face before the two lock hands...sorta.

"YOU WON'T WIN!" Metal growled.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY TO YOU!" Heavy growled.

Heavy jumps and kicks Metal in the chest all the way to opposite side of the barn and Heavy himself stayed on the other side. Heavy adjusted his boxing gloves while Metal flexed his claws.

"We're far from done." Metal said.

"I can do this all day!" Heavy said.

The two got ready to charge, and when they did, Heavy with a fist out, Metal with a clawed hand out, the two collided with a very loud clang throwing up dust and debris from the barn and letting loose a shockwave shaking the barn violently. Farmer McColl had given Sonic a towel who excitedly took it, glad to be rid of that mud.

"Thanks Farmer McColl!" Sonic held a thumbs out.

"My pleasure." McColl smiled.

THOOOOOOMMMM!

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

Bomb raced over frantically.

"It's Metal Sonic, he found us and attacked us. Heavy is holding him off!" Bomb said.

"Oh great...just what I needed." Sonic face-palmed.

Suddenly the barn explodes releasing a massive cloud of dust, and it also scared even more animals. Bomb stayed right behind Sonic as the hedgehog moved towards the dust. They could hear constant loud clangs and Sonic dodged a red boxing glove coming at his face, then he sidestepped metal claws swiping at him.

"Okay, time to stop this." Sonic groaned.

But then he had second thoughts...so did Bomb, they backed away.

"Wanna wait this out?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah sure." Bomb walked away.

About 10 minutes later the fighting had finally ceased while Sonic and Bomb were treated to a little lunch with Farmer McColl. When they came over, needless to say McColl was upset about his destroyed barn. In the middle of it all was Metal and Heavy who were both still standing and of course damaged. Before anything else could happen, Sonic raced in between them.

"Alright you two that's enough. You just destroyed Farmer McColl's barn." Sonic gestured to the mess.

"This doesn't concern you hedgehog." Metal shoved him.

"You're right it doesn't, it concerns the Shijin Warriors, this island is their new territory for right now. And when they find out about this...oh boy." Sonic shook his head.

"Sonic just stay out of this." Heavy said.

Then Bomb kicked Heavy out of anger.

"NO! ENOUGH FIGHTING! Better yet, maybe there is a different way to settle this...how about a race?" Bomb suggested.

"A race? I'm not that fast you know." Heavy said.

"Pathetic." Metal crossed his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Sonic shoved Metal back.

"You think you're any faster than him? Last time I checked I beat you every time." Sonic countered.

"For now...but if this inferior robot wants to do this challenge, I'll accept." Metal said.

"Fine." Heavy sighed.

"Good, but not here. I think this island has had enough damage." Sonic chuckled.

"Then where?" Heavy asked.

"Hey big blue."

Everyone looked up to see none other than Rouge the bat coming down, a smirk on her face. She landed next to Sonic and leaned on his shoulder.

"Hey Rouge, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I came for my Sodor treasure hunting day, as I like to call it. Speaking of treasure..."

She held out a green chaos emerald.

"Another chaos emerald." Sonic gasped.

"Yep...actually it's not the only one I found, I noticed another one hidden on Radical Highway, figured I'd seek out a challenge to get it." Rouge winked at the hedgehog.

Sonic smirked and rubbed behind an ear.

"I'd race you any day. Hope you're fast on your feet and not in the air." Sonic challenged.

"Hmph...we'll see. But I wasn't exactly wanting _you_ to race me for it."

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to see that dear old Thomas try and catch me." Rouge said.

Heavy and Bomb were confused, Thomas was in engine, not a mobian.

"What do you mean?" Heavy asked.

"Thomas has a mobian form thanks to that magical friend of his, he's good on Extreme Gear, but how about on foot?"

Sonic turned around and looked to the sky.

"Alright...2 races doesn't sound to bad. Or better yet a relay."

"What do you have in mind sugar?" Rouge asked.

"Heh...we make three teams. Thomas and Percy vs Metal and Rouge vs Heavy and Bomb. A race through Radical Highway for the emeralds!" Sonic announced.

"Sounds like fun!" Bomb said.

"Let's do it." Heavy agreed.

Meal and Rouge looked at each other.

"Just this once?" Rouge smirked.

"Very well." Metal said.

"Now we just got to get Thomas and Percy to agree. Now where are they?" Sonic wondered.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Heavy & Bomb PT 3

Chapter 6: Heavy & Bomb PT 3

With the engines, they were all about to settle in for the night. Of course they had to blow some steam at those annoying Boos who were hiding around in their sheds trying to scare them. Shade and Jian were already there doing some stretches when Dulcy, Cinder and Bunker arrived, all three with crooked grins.

"What's up with you guys?" Jian asked.

"Oh nothing, just found some interesting dirt on Thomas." Dulcy rolled her eyes.

"Oh you think we should tell her?" Cinder asked.

"Give the guy a break, let things be the way they are." Bunker suggested.

"BORING!" Cinder yelled.

The engines overheard and looked at each other in confusion.

"I wonder where Thomas is." Percy said.

"Still showing Ashima every little part of Sodor no doubt." James figured.

"He's rather quick to do so, I could've done it myself." Gordon said.

Finally Thomas and Ashima arrived at the sheds, Mavis had to leave early to do some more work.

"Thanks for the tour Thomas." Ashima smiled.

"Anytime Ashima, hmm, but where are you gonna sleep?" Thomas looked around.

"Maybe you could make room in your shed." Ashima innocently suggested.

It was then that the Shijin Warriors, minus Jian, struggled to contain their laughter. Thomas and Ashima were very confused.

"What's so funny?" Jian asked.

Shade immediately took the hint and whispered to Jian who laughed as well. Thomas and Ashima figured they weren't going to tell them so they proceeded towards Thomas' shed, only to be interrupted by Tails flying down with his plane, nearly crashing into the sheds.

"Nice landing Tails." Shade teased.

"Hey it's not like this area has a runway." Tails got out.

"Hey where's Sonic?" Dulcy asked.

Just then the blue speedster came racing towards them, stopping only inches from Tails surprising the fox.

"GAH! Sonic you almost ran me over!"

"My bad buddy. Anyways, so we came across some more chaos emeralds. However, Metal Sonic is back and wants to challenge Thomas and Percy to a race, along with Heavy and Bomb." Sonic announced.

"A race?" Percy gasped.

"Yep, on good ol' Radical Highway...man it's about time that place got fixed up." Sonic said.

"Why us?" Thomas asked.

"Metal is a strange robot, can't believe he had to be a robot clone of me." Sonic shook his head.

"I HEARD THAT!"

He turns to see Metal standing there with his arms crossed, Rouge lands next to him while Heavy and Bomb were busy gawking at Ashima.

"HOLY CRAP, Bomb have you ever seen such a beautiful engine?" Heavy asked.

"No way." Bomb said.

Ashima blushed while Sonic and the other mobians noticed her too. Sonic was the first over to her.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic smirked.

"Nice to meet you Sonic, I'm Ashima."

Suddenly tails whacked Heavy on the head with a wrench.

"How many times do I got to fix robots around here?" Tails said.

Without warning he grabbed Heavy and dragged him towards his workbench in the sheds. Metal mentally chuckled.

"Serves him right." Metal said.

Then Shade grabbed him and dragged him towards the sheds too. Metal was too shocked to retaliate leaving everyone else laughing. Rouge tossed her emerald into the air several times.

"So you two, ready to race? It's the only way you'll get the emeralds." Rouge challenged.

Thomas and Percy looked at each other.

"One last time?" Thomas asked.

Percy smiled.

"One last time."

The two summoned their gold dust energy and transformed into their mobain cats forms...this shocked Ashima and the Shijin Warriors, especially Dulcy who began to blush towards Thomas. Mavis was just finishing her work when even she witnessed their power.

"Whoa...I've got to know more about this." Mavis whispered.

Thomas and Percy walked over to Sonic while holding the blue emerald.

"Alright, let's do this." Thomas said.

 **Radical Highway...**

At the first tollgate, Sonic went over the rules.

"This will be a one lap relay race. One member of each team will race to the halfway point and of course the other member will take over from there." Sonic said.

Then he quickly eyed Rouge and Metal.

"No flying." He said sternly.

"Please...I'm just as quick on my feet as I am in the air." Rouge scoffed with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." Metal looked away.

"First one to the chaos emeralds get them."

Percy, Rouge and Bomb were lined up first while Shade teleported Thomas and Heavy to the half-way point and Metal flew there himself. Shade then came back to signal the start of the race.

"Good luck Percy dear, you're gonna need it." Rouge teased.

"I'm gonna do my best." Percy said.

"I've got to win this, I should have an advantage anyways." Bomb said.

Percy wondered how anyone could drive on this highway. There were loops, several places still being worked on and corkscrews. Plus it was extremely high in the air, he never thought he'd be afraid of heights. A blimp flew by that said "Got Ring?".

"READY!" Shade raised a hand.

"SET!" She moved it back!

"GO!"

She slaps Sonic in the back of the head signaling to start. The three take off down the road leaving Shade with an annoyed hedgehog. Rouge took the lead at her heels clacked on the road. Percy was closing up behind her and Bomb was taking large leaps. The highway seemed to have changed a bit as now it split off into two completely different paths. Percy and Rouge took the left path while Bomb took the right. Percy and Rouge raced towards a downwards ramp and ran faster.

"Ooh, now this is fast!" Percy said.

"Not fast enough sweetie." Rouge winked as she passed him.

"Hey!"

Then the path took them back to a straight way, then up and down a few hills. Percy used his gold dust to boost ahead surprising Rouge.

"Hmph, Sonic said not to fly, but that doesn't mean I still can't use my wings."

She began to flap them furiously boosting her ahead too. Meanwhile Bomb was dealing with the path still under some construction. He dodged around several holes, jumped a small gap, and took an upreal to another section.

"Phew...this is hard work, but I'll surely get there last." Bomb sighed.

He saw a downward ramp up ahead and thought like Sonic or Shadow.

"What would they do? Wait a minute, of course! I am round, so that means..."

He raced down the road using himself as a ball and would've been a blur to others. His path then took him up, then straight towards a tower with springs inside. He jumped in and bounced all the way down using 11 springs before being blasted out the bottom and towards a rocket.

"What's this doing here?"

He grabbed it and it immediately blasted him further down the highway, but a little higher than he wanted. Seeing a good spot to land he let go and began rolling down another path. Rouge had passed Percy again who was already running out of breath, he would have rather used his extreme gear. Rouge easily raced over a loop while Percy just jumped to the side where loop ended.

"Keep up honey." Rouge teased.

"Ugh" Percy rolled his eyes.

"I should be telling you that Rouge!" Came a voice.

They see Bomb grinding down a cable of the bridge and quickly passing them. Not paying attention, Percy is launched by a small ramp to a top section catching up with Bomb and passing Rouge.

"Darn, no way he can-"

Suddenly Rouge meets her end of the race when she doesn't notice a hole the size of her boots and her leg slips in almost breaking her leg and knocking her down.

"AH! DAMN IT!" Rouge roared.

Percy turns back but Bomb keeps going.

"Rouge what happened?" Percy asked.

"I think I really injured my leg." Rouge cringed.

Percy thought she was only playing tricks, but she did look seriously hurt. Then again, he was very close to the half-way point. Rouge managed to get her leg out of the hole, but only fell down. She clenched her eyes shit tightly and was starting to tear up.

"Oh no...ugh..." Percy said.

So he went to help her up, much to her surprise.

"Why'd you come back, I figured Thomas would already be on his way." Rouge said.

"Eh...it'll be fine. Come on."

Percy summoned his extreme bike gear and helped her on it.

"I figured you could ride since you're not allowed to fly." Percy said.

Rouge smiled and blushed as Percy drove them down the road. Meanwhile, Thomas was trying to keep Metal and Heavy from going at it again, he was never told about what had happened earlier that day.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN INFERIOR ROBOT!" Metal yelled.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A COPY OF SOMEONE ELSE, I'M ACTUALLY ORIGINAL!" Heavy yelled back.

Metal nearly pushed past Thomas who pushed Metal back.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M LETTING THOMAS HOLD ME BACK SCRAPHEAP!" Metal said.

"YEAH? WELL HE'S DOING THE SAME FOR ME!"

Thomas struggled to push the two robots apart hoping the others would get here soon. Then Bomb came racing down a downward ramp.

"BOMB!" Heavy waved.

"GO HEAVY!"

Bomb jumped and high-fived Heavy who immediately took off running. Then Percy arrived with Rouge, much to Thomas and Metal's surprise.

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

"She's injured, think she broke something in her leg. I wouldn't know how that feels." Percy said.

"Nice job Percy." Thomas said.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT GOT TO WIN THIS!" Metal said.

He slightly tapped Rouge to make it his turn then he blasted off down the road. Thomas and Percy high-fived and Thomas took off with a gold dust boost. With them gone, Rouge went to sit down at an edge and looked down on Station Square. Percy and Bomb joined her.

"You gonna be okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be walking again later tomorrow." Rouge said.

Bomb looks back down the way they came and noticed something off.

"Huh?"

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Could that be that black hedgehog?"

Rouge and Percy notice standing on top of one of the bridges was Shadow who had been watching the race.

"Does he always do that?" Percy asked.

"It's his specialty." Rouge said.

Seeing he had been spotted, Shadow warped away. Meanwhile Thomas and Metal were catching up to Heavy as they raced around loops and corkscrews. Metal flew low to the ground but Thomas thought that was cheating.

"You're cheating Metal." Thomas said.

"Like I'm gonna listen to that faker." Metal said.

Heavy saw them catching up and jump up to a higher section where he found a rocket sitting there and took it to another section. Thomas and Metal raced up an upwards ramp and Metal took the lead jumping over a large gap while Thomas jumped onto a cable.

"CINDERS AND ASHES!" Thomas yelled.

He grinded upwards towards one of the large support sections, then down the other end. He started to have a bit of fun.

"If Sonic does this kind of stuff for a living, it must not be all bad." Thomas figured.

The speed he gained propelled him far ahead of Metal who angrily kicked in his boosters. Heavy landed on a cable and slid down cheering.

"AW YEAH! THIS IS LIVING LIFE!" Heavy yelled.

Thomas catches up almost passing him.

"Didn't think you'd make it engine." Heavy said.

"Hah, you'd be surprised." Thomas said.

Metal caught up just as they turned around a few bends and jumped a few more gaps. Heavy then took another path away from the other two and ended up heading down a long downwards slope.

"WWWWOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!" Heavy screamed.

He shot like a rocket down and then onto a straight-away. Up ahead was a ramp to the upper section leading to the end of the highway. He blasted right up the short ramp and landed right where Shade and Sonic had teleported. There in Sonic's hands were the two emeralds, and Heavy had won!

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Heavy cheered.

"WHAT?" Metal gasped.

Thomas saw his chance and broke the sound barrier racing away with a golden aura around him. He reaches the gang coming in second.

"Phew, what a rush!" Thomas said.

"See? Wasn't so bad." Sonic high-fived him.

"Nice work Thomas." Shade patted him on the back.

"Thanks Shade."

Metal came running over complaining!

"NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Metal stomped a foot.

Rouge came over carrying Percy and Bomb and saw Heavy running in circles cheering.

"I guess he won." Percy said.

"Lucky." Rouge said.

She landed and Percy made sure she did it gently. Bomb raced over to fist-bump Heavy.

"That's why we rule!" Bomb said.

"You know it." Heavy said.

"Guess these emeralds are now ours." Sonic said.

"Eh, there's plenty more treasure where that came from." Rouge smirked.

Metal said nothing and pouted, Thomas nudged him.

"Come on Metal cheer up, it's just a race." Thomas shrugged.

Metal glanced at him, then the ground, then back at him.

"Well next time I'll be faster and stronger. You'll see!" Metal looked up.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"Just wait...I'll be back." Metal vowed.

He flew off leaving the others confused.

"Should we be ready for an attack when he comes back?" Shade asked.

"Nah, he just needs time to cool down, get it? Anyone?"

Sonic held up a hand, but no one gave him a high-five and just walked away, or in Rouge's case flew leaving Sonic behind on the highway. Sonic then noticed Shadow standing nearby, also not amused by his poor joke.

"You two?" Sonic asked.

Shadow said nothing but roll his eyes and warp away.

"Oh come on that was a good one!" Sonic whined.

 _ **End of Arc 3**_

 _ **To be continued in ARC 4: Island Treasure...**_


	7. Captain Metal PT 1

ARC 4: Island Treasure

Chapter 7: Captain Metal PT 1

The next morning, Thomas and Percy explained to everyone else about the race, Ashima could not believe what she was hearing. Heavy and Bomb were too busy still celebrating. Even E-51 Intelligente got word of this and was impressed.

"Wow...I should have been there. I would've made a perfect referee." Intelligente said.

"As long as you're not afraid of heights." Sonic said.

"Hah! Never!"

Tails made sure to keep the emeralds safe in his plane. All they needed was 3 more...but they figured there was no reason to get the others right now. After some of the engines received their jobs, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel left to have a little race with Dulcy. The two raced onto Thomas' branch line passing by a group of children who stopped to wave almost missing school. Dulcy easily kept up with Thomas.

"She's gonna win Thomas!" Annie said.

"Speed up Thomas, huh, never thought I'd ever say that." Clarabel said.

"It felt weird didn't it?"

"Yes, yes indeed."

Thomas ignored them and sped up past Dulcy who squinted her eyes.

"You won't stay first for long Thomas." Dulcy warned.

"We'll see about that." Thomas said.

At a level crossing, Trevor and Terrance were stopped.

"Hey it's Thomas!" Trevor greeted.

"Hi Thomas!" Terrance shouted.

"HEY GUYS BYE GUYS!" Thomas yelled.

He and Dulcy streaked past the crossing.

"Was that a dragon?" Trevor asked.

"I...have no words." Terrance gulped.

Thomas and Dulcy raced down a hill and then right through Wellsworth Station surprising several people, one man nearly dropped a box he was holding. After a few more bends and another hill, Thomas sensed something wrong as a spark of gold dust shot out of his own forehead.

"Huh?"

"What's up?" Dulcy asked.

"I feel some strange energy, but it doesn't feel like it's from here." Thomas said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large purple portal appeared a few yards away, Thomas gasped.

"OH NO!"

Thomas put on his brakes and Dulcy moved in front to push him back, but it was no use. They all went racing into the portal which vanished once they were inside. But where did they go?

 **Sol Dimension...**

Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and Dulcy end up coming out of another portal and skid to a stop on a beach. But it didn't look anything the seaside on Sodor. Dulcy fell on the ground after Thomas had stopped. They looked around, nothing but sand and sea.

"Where are we? This isn't the seaside." Thomas said.

"I don't know...it hard to tell. And where did that portal even come from?" Dulcy wondered.

"I think it may have something to do with the gold dust I felt...like we were supposed to come here."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

Seeing as they couldn't move their wheels, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel turn into their mobian forms, then Annie looked towards the sea.

"Hey Clarabel, there's something I've always wanted to try, and now I can."

"What's that?"

"SWIM!"

The two race towards the ocean and Thomas followed, Dulcy hoped to god they weren't going to do what she thought, yep they did. The girls immediately strip off all their clothing and jumped into the water. Dulcy's cheeks went red and she covered her face thinking of Thomas' reaction.

"Oh my god." Dulcy groaned.

"What's wrong Dulcy?" Thomas asked getting dunked by Clarabel for the 5th time.

"Humans and mobians do where clothing into the water guys...like trunks or a bathing suit." Dulcy explained.

This made the two cats gasp and looked at Thomas embarrassed, well Thomas didn't mind too much, he didn't wear a shirt or pants in his mobian form anyways.

"Don't tell anyone." The girls gulped.

Dulcy turned around with an evil smirk.

"I won't." She lied.

"OI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING MATES?"

They all turn to see Marine the Raccoon standing there with a shocked expression. Thomas immediately put his cowboy hat and boots on while Annie and Clarabel took their time.

"Hi Marine, how have you been?" Thomas asked.

"I was fine UNTIL NOW! I heard a commotion so I came to investigate before Blaze had to get out of bed, she loves taking cat naps!" Marine giggled.

Then she saw Dulcy and she nearly fell back.

"CRIKEY! YOU'RE A DRAGON!" She yelled.

"Yes...yes I am." Dulcy said confused.

"That's awesome, wait...Thomas are you on some triple date or something. I believe you call those kind of people like you...pimps." Marine thought.

"NO! No not at all." Thomas shook his head rapidly.

"Oh okay good, anyways come on, let's go see Blaze." Marine waved them over.

Dulcy shrugged and walked away while Thomas stood their in shock leaving Annie and Clarabel to drag him along, for once they were pulling him. None of them had noticed a figure staring at them from a large hill nearby. It's one red glowing eye never leaving their sight.

"Looks like I have a problem, no matter...they'll get what's coming to them." The figure said.

Over at Blaze's home, she was just getting up from her daily cat nap when she got a knock at the door. One of the guards went to open it a crack only to see Marine's face smushed against the crack.

"Princess Blaze, Marine is here, and she has company." One guard said.

Annoyed by the term "princess" she stormed over and faced the guard.

"Don't call me that, just Blaze. And let me see for myself." She said.

She opened the door some more, and when she saw who Marine was with she smiled, though she didn't recognize the dragon.

"Ah, nice to see you all, but who are you?" Blaze asked the dragon.

"I'm Dulcy the dragon, leader of the Shijin Warriors." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, come on in." Blaze said.

The guards stepped aside as they group came in, Blaze was so confused as to why they were here.

"So how did you get here?" Blaze asked.

"Some portal opened up and we all got sucked in...we think we were supposed to." Thomas explained.

"Really? But everything's been fine here. I have all the Sol Emeralds, and Eggman Nega hasn't attacked for long time." Blaze said.

"Nothing's adding up." Dulcy said.

"Are we trapped here?" Annie asked.

"This place seems nice, but I miss Sodor." Clarabel said.

"We can get you back, but first, why not enjoy it here mates?" Marine suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if Blaze doesn't mind." Thomas said.

"I don't mind at all actually. I could use some friends to hang around with for once." Blaze rubbed her arm.

Meanwhile back on the beach, another portal had opened and out came a strange unknown mobian. It looked like a female bat, but it wasn't Rouge. The bat groaned and gripped the sand. As her vision cleared she saw she was at the beach.

"Is this the seaside?" She wondered.

She then realized how different she felt, she looked at herself all over in horror.

"WHAT? WHAT AM I?" She gasped.

She staggered over to the water to look at her reflection, it made her jump back.

"Am I one of them?" She asked.

In her reflection, she could see she was a black bat with blue wings and yellow stripes on her face arms and legs. She had two large pigtails that stretched down to her waist, wore a yellow bandana around her head and spiked bracelets on her wrists. Clothing included a yellow tubetop, yellow miniskirt, yellow high-heels and sleeve-long yellow latex gloves...did I mention everything she wore was yellow? Makeup only included purple eye-shadow.

"Why did this happen? And how did I even get here, E-51 Intelligente won't be happy about this." She sighed.

She noticed the area she was standing in was rather warm, not just from the sun. Something was just here...but what? Suddenly she saw something shining nearby, examining it, she saw it was a necklace, but not any necklace, Thomas had forgotten to put it back on before they left to Blaze's home.

"Thomas...he's here? I need to find him." She said.

"Hello my dear lass."

The bat jumped and stared forwards, she didn't recognize that voice at all. Only then did the person come closer, the bat flinched when a metal clawed hand grabbed her shoulder. Then she was forced around to see something frightening. There in front of her looked like Metal Sonic, but with a more pirate design, including a metal pegleg, a metal pirate outfit, hat, metal patch over an eye and a cutlass connected to a arm cannon.

"Who...Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"Ye can call me Captain Metal. Now what's a fine lass like you doing here?" The robot purred.

"Uh...I really don't know. One minute I was on Sodor...the next here."

This intrigued the robotic pirate.

"Sodor? What be this Sodor?"

"I'm not telling you."

Then C. Metal noticed the necklace, its sparkling made him eager to have it. But it seems this bat wasn't going down so easily.

"You'll give me my answers lass, or ELSE!"

C. Metal leaned in staring down the frightened bat who's wings folded.

"Uh...I..."

"What's yer name?"

"Mavis..."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Captain Metal PT 2

Chapter 8: Captain Metal PT 2

Captain Metal looked at her all over, Mavis' bat fangs bit down on her bottom lip. She had no idea what was going on, who this captain was, and just everything. She even started to question her own life.

"I hope I'm just dreaming. Maybe I was pulling some trucks and crashed hard enough to knock me out." Mavis panicked.

"Lass you speak some weird foolish things, but if ye won't tell me about Sodor, then I'll keep ye locked up until ye do, and this necklace is mine."

He snatched the necklace from her and kept it clenched in his claws. Then raced around her and grabbed her around the waist, Mavis was too panicked to think about flying.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not until we get back to my ship."

Metal kicked his jet boosters and flew off with across the sea, her screams could barely be heard from the sands anymore. Meanwhile, the others were still over in Blaze's home where they explained what's been going on back on Sodor.

"I see you've gotten pretty strong since we last met, all of you. Dulcy it must be hard having only a few members of your team." Blaze said.

"Eh, I don't mind it. Jian, Bunker and Cinder are very strong and have helped a lot in the past." Dulcy smiled.

"Excellent...meanwhile I'm stuck here defending for myself, honestly my guards are useless." Blaze whispered that last part.

Suddenly Thomas gripped his head and he slowly fell forwards to the ground. Annie and Clarabel caught him before he hit the ground. The others gasped in horror and moved closer to him.

"Oi Thomas what happened?" Marine asked.

"Something's wrong, Very wrong. Someone else is here..." Thomas said weakly.

He then sensed who exactly it was...he stood straight up, fists clenched.

"Mavis..."

"Who?" Blaze asked.

"Mavis, a friend of mine on Sodor. She's here somehow, and she's in trouble. I can sense that someone has her." Thomas said walking away from the others.

"Wait, but your friend is a giant engine, how did she get taken?" Marine asked.

"I'm sensing she's in a mobian form...we need to get to her!" Thomas said.

Then Annie and Clarabel began to feel to same way.

"I can sense her too!" Annie said.

"Me too." Clarabel said.

"Then we have no time to waste." Dulcy said.

"I should bring the Sol Emeralds with me just in case." Blaze said.

"Don't worry mates, we can take my water cyclones!" Marine yelled.

"You're what?" Annie and Clarabel questioned.

Next thing they knew, the two were riding on a water cyclone across the sea with Thomas who managed to drive the thing. Marine and Blaze rode in another while Dulcy scanned the sea from the air.

"If it just happened, they couldn't be too far." Dulcy said.

"Thomas are you sure you can drive this thing?" Annie asked nervously.

"Nope." Thomas simply said.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!" Clarabel snarled.

"Remind me to punch him later." Annie muttered to Clarabel.

Dulcy sped up and could see something in the distance, it was pretty large, like a ship. It looked like a generic pirate ship, only the picture on the flag looked like Captain Metal.

"Huh, that looks like Metal Sonic." Dulcy said.

"Metal Sonic? Wait...oh no." Blaze face-palmed.

"IT'S CAPTAIN METAL!" Marine yelled.

"Who's that?" Thomas asked.

Meanwhile on the ship, Mavis was being held captive in a cell far down below in the ship. It was being guarded by Mini and Mum, two smart-mouthed robots who used to be allied with Captain Whisker until the robot ended up on the Island of Sodor where Thomas kills him and Johnny. While C. Metal stood on the deck, the two little bots were trying to get info out of Mavis.

"Listen girl, we'll get the captain down here to hurt ya if ya don't cooperate." Mum said.

"Yeah...tell us about your island. It would be a new place to explore and conquer." Mini said.

"No way, besides many have tried...it's no use." Mavis shook her head.

"OOH! GIRL I'M GONNA-"

Mini pushed Mum back.

"Not even worth it dude...let's go tell the captain."

"Fine."

As the others got close the ship from behind, the needed a plan. Dulcy could see C. Metal on the deck, then lowered down to the others.

"Metal is on the deck, it's best not to do a sudden ambush. Marine, think you can get to the steering wheel and take this ship back to shore?" Dulcy asked.

"You got it mate, but what about Metal?" Marine asked.

Dulcy looked to Blaze and smirked.

"I know you and C. Metal have some history...maybe I can provide some assistance this time." Dulcy said.

Blaze did want to take care of this herself, but the others weren't going to let that happen. She smiled.

"Okay." Blaze nodded.

"Thomas, you, Annie and Clarabel sneak around and find Mavis." Dulcy said.

"You got it, I think I sense where she is on the ship." Thomas said rubbing his head.

"A pirate adventure, only we would be sucked into it." Annie sighed.

"Let's go already." Clarabel said.

Captain Metal talked with Mini and Mum about Mavis' refusal and he shook his head.

"Ugh...fine I'll go deal with the lass myself." He said.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

The three turn to see Blaze and Dulcy standing there ready to fight. Obviously he didn't recognize Dulcy, but he stared lazers into Blaze's eyes. They noticed he was wearing Thomas' necklace.

"YOU AGAIN!" He growled.

"I ain't alone this time." Blaze said.

"Who are ye?" C. Metal asked.

"I'm Dulcy the dragon, this time I'll make sure Blaze ends you for good." Dulcy bared her fangs.

"The more the merrier, BRING IT ON! MINI! MUM! SECURE THE PRISONER!" Captain Metal said.

"YES SIR!" The two scurried away.

Blaze and Dulcy decided to take turns to do this, Blaze went first to strike. She threw a fiery fist at CM who jumped back before swiping his claws at her which she ducked under. Then she kicked Metal in the head before punching him. With him distracted, Marine ran to the steering wheel and send the ship back to shore.

"Hah...I guess this was easier than I thought." Marine said.

CM fired blasts from his arm cannon at Blaze and hit her across the deck. Dulcy took her turn by flying at him and shooting her fire breath at him but he blocked most of it with his cutlass before swinging it at her. Dulcy dodged his swings before trying her ice breath and freezing the cutlass. Before CM could retaliate, she spun-kicked him to the ground before going in for a punch to the face. CM blocked the fist and punched Dulcy in the face. Blaze his recovered and raced at CM and kicked him away.

"You alright?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, you?" Dulcy asked.

"Yeah, let's finish this."

Meanwhile, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel made their way to the bottom floor of the ship they could see Mini and Mum guarding Mavis. When Mavis saw Thomas racing towards them, she gasped in delight.

"THOMAS!" Mavis yelled clenching the bars.

"WHAT? WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?" Mum gasped.

"Doesn't matter, let's get rid of them!" Mini said.

But they didn't get to do a thing when Annie and Clarabel fire gold dust lazers from their eyes blasting the robots away. Thomas easily ripped away the bars with his strength and Mavis hugged him.

"THOMAS! ANNIE! CLARABEL! YOU SAVED ME!" Mavis cried.

"I'm glad you're okay Mavis. But how did you get here?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know...I was doing work on the island when I'm sent here looking like this...do I look bad?" Mavis asked looking down at herself.

"No way darling, you're looking stylish." Annie said.

"Oh indeed Annie, we should take some tips from her." Clarabel said.

Thomas quickly got annoyed by their talk of fashion.

"Okay you three, we need to go help the others." Thomas reminded them.

The four race back up to the deck with Mini and Mum giving chase. Blaze was saving her Sol Emeralds for a better time as she wished to defeat him without them. As Dulcy and CM squared off again, Thomas and the others arrived stopping the fight.

"HEY CAPTAIN METAL! THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Thomas yelled.

CM turned around and gasped.

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL ARE YE? HOW DID YOU GET TO HER?" CM snarled.

"It was pretty easy honestly." Annie said.

"What a pathetic crew." Clarabel said.

"We tried to stop them." Mini said as he and Mum regroup with CM.

CM figured they were also from Sodor...

"YE OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHERE THIS SODOR IS! TELL ME ARE YE BE WALKING THE PLANK!" CM extended his cutlass.

Thomas noticed he was wearing his necklace and scowled.

"I'll be taking that back." Thomas said.

He began to walk closer to towards CM who was a little take back by that action. He waved his cutlass.

"STOP! I'LL SLICE YE IN HALF! I WILL! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

But Thomas kept going, CM didn't know Thomas had an invisible gold dust barrier around him that couldn't be penetrated by anything. CM then went to attack Thomas, but was stopped by the shield and knocked back.

"WHAT? HOW? I'LL CUT YE DOWN!"

He punched, clawed, blasted and sliced at the shield but nothing worked, he found himself being backed towards the edge of the deck. He was supposed to be a brave and fearless robotic pirate, now he was being cornered by this strange blue cat. Suddenly Thomas lunged and snatched his necklace back before kicking CM hard enough to make him slip nearly off the end. Blaze was about to finish him when another strange portal opened up.

"Again?" Mavis said.

"Quick Mavis go in, I can sense it will take us back to Sodor." Thomas said.

Mavis flew to the portal and jumped through just as CM got up.

"SODOR!" He yelled.

Before anyone could stop him he flew into the portal.

"AFTER HIM MATES!" Marine yelled.

Everyone on the ship raced into the portal before it closed leaving the ship to stall in the middle of the sea completely abandoned.

 **Sodor...**

Mavis was propelled out of another portal and onto the main line with CM, Mini and Mum right behind her. She kept flying not thinking about how to change back.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING LASS?" Captain Metal yelled.

"AWAY FROM YOU!" Mavis yelled.

The others raced through and were relieved to be back on Sodor, Dulcy grabbed Blaze and Marine before they landed on the ground. Thomas, Annie and Clarabel sped ahead.

"MAVIS! THINK OF YOUR DIESEL FORM! THINK HARD!" Thomas yelled.

Mavis did, putting all other thoughts out of her head as he found herself running on the rails again. Captain Metal and his crew were stunned by her transformation.

"WHAT TRICK BE THIS?" CM gasped.

Thomas and the girls did the same and became engines and coaches again.

"ARR! So this must be Sodor then, this is what ye were keeping from me." Captain Metal figured.

"And you won't have it." Dulcy growled.

She charged him and tackled him down right onto Thomas' cab. Blaze and Marine jumped onto Annie and Clarabel ready to assist. Thomas and Mavis raced down the line passing by a few shocked engines. They had no idea where to go right now, so they just went wherever the rails took them. Gordon passed by them the opposite way.

"More robots...oh the indignity." He groaned.

"KEEP RUNNING MAVIS!" Thomas yelled.

"I AM!" Mavis yelled back.

Up ahead was Percy and Ashima talking when they heard a commotion. They were on the same line as Mavis and Thomas.

"PERCY, ASHIMA LOOK OUT!" Mavis yelled.

Percy and Ashima took off racing down the line.

"THOMAS WHO'S THAT?" Percy yelled.

"Captain Metal! Keep running!" Thomas yelled.

"What's going on?" Ashima asked.

"More trouble!" Percy sighed.

Currently Dulcy had Captain Metal pinned on the cab.

"LET ME GO YE BIG-"

He's cut off with a punch to the face.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Captain Metal shook violently making Dulcy loose her grip and Captain Metal tossed her off, only to get punched and kicked by Blaze and Marine. Enraged, he took off into the air with Dulcy chasing him.

"HE'S HEADED TOWARDS THE DOCKS!" Thomas said.

"I GOT HIM!" Dulcy yelled.

Mini and Mum were left behind as they were savagely attacked by Blaze and Marine. Back at the sheds, the security tower was going off letting Tails know a threat was here. He, Sonic and Shade had been looking around for danger through the air. The other Shijin Warriors were busy talking with E-51 Intelligente over by the docks while Cranky was finishing lowering things onto Edward's flatbeds. All work and talk halted when they heard screaming.

"What's that?" Intelligente gasped.

He got his answer when Captain Metal and Dulcy come soaring straight towards them. Both of them had been brawling and flying at the same time, but it ended when CM threw Dulcy right at one of Edwards flatbed knocking the crates of fish right off, some of it landing on the dragon.

"UGH...the smell..." Her face scrunched up.

CM flew at her wanting to finish her off with a blast from his cannon but Sonic came out of nowhere spin-dashing into him. But the hits didn't stop there, the robot flew over to Jian, kicking him towards Bunker who punched him over to Cinder knocking him into the air. Blaze joined in sending a flaming kick to the robot's chest before Marine shot her mysterious energy blast from her fist knocking him right into Cranky.

"Hey watch it!" Cranky sneered.

Tails flew over firing a few blasts from the plane but CM dodged them all just to get stabbed in the side by one of Shade's leech blades.

"AAHHH! THIS IS TOO MUCH! STAY BACK! I'LL BLOW ALL THE HUMANS AROUND HERE TO BLOODY PIECES!" He threatened.

Everyone could see a ship full of visitors coming their way, and CM had an idea. Dulcy was the first to realize what he was going to do, she eyed Cranky who looked back at her. As CM moved, Dulcy flew up to grab him but CM fired an unexpected blast at her chest knocking her down, Intelligente caught her just in time.

"That will teach ye." CM growled.

Enraged, Sonic took the next move by spin-dashing up to the top of Cranky, grabbing his hook and lunged at CM who was trying to get to the ship. Sonic grabbed his leg and stopped him.

"WHAT?"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!" Sonic yelled.

"You stupid hedgehog, I'll rip you in half."

CM kicked in more speed trying to get free. Everyone gasped as Sonic hanged on to CM while he also had held onto Cranky's hook which was extended out as far as it could.

"HOLD HIM CRANKY!" Edward yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Cranky yelled.

Sonic felt his arms straining and he was close to pulling his limbs out of his sockets. Percy, Ashima, Mavis and Thomas arrived to watch. Dulcy wanted to help but she was too weak to even get up, Bunker and Cinder checked out her injuries. Jian and Shade made sure Mini and Mum stayed down.

"TAILS HELP HIM!" Blaze yelled.

Tails locked on to CM, but before he could pull the triggers, a streak of blue came racing towards the docks, past the ship and straight into CM so hard, Sonic suffered whiplash as he's shot back and plummets to the ground. For a split second he recognized a metal head with red glowing eyes looking right at him.

"Metal?" Sonic thought.

Tails caught Sonic and carried him down to safety while the unknown mech had tackled CM far into the distance. Once everyone was on the ground and everything went quiet, E-51 Intelligente had so many questions.

"Okay what happened now?" He asked Blaze.

"Captain Metal is from my world, he had reactivated and tried to attack my land again. I thought we were done with him, guess not. As for his little partners..." Blaze looked back.

Suddenly everyone gasped when they saw that the two had escaped, Jian and Shade had been too worried about Dulcy that they had they forgot about them.

"Where did they go now?" Marine wondered.

"Eh it's not a big deal, besides they're about as harmless as a piece of grass." Jian said.

"Nice work Cranky!" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Cranky smiled.

"Who was that?" Thomas said.

"Oh just Metal trying to prove himself again...let him handle it." Sonic waved it off.

Dulcy was pulled up by Cinder and Bunker, the dragon was bruised up and was bleeding a bit from the mouth.

"We'll get you some help." Thomas said.

"Yeah, you were great." Mavis said.

"Thanks guys...it was worth it." Dulcy smiled weakily.

The Shijin Warriors step into Annie and Thomas leaves to get Dulcy checked out at the hospital. Mavis rolls up to Percy and Ashima.

"Sorry about the panic there, but I had such a rough day." Mavis groaned.

"You should tell us all about it. But first, Ashima we're sorry your visit here has been...not as expected." Percy said sadly.

"Are you kidding, all this robot madness is very exhilarating, even I want to join in if I could." Ashima said.

Mavis lets out a chuckle

"You know, now that I think about it...I think I know why I was turned mobian. Earlier Thomas was talking to me and he sneezed...something dusty came out, like the gold dust you guys talked about. It must have affected me to turn mobian like how that magical engine did it in the first place to you and Thomas." Mavis said.

"Wait...he sneezed near me too during the tour...you don't think..." Ashima smirked.

"Its possible, I think she was the one who sent the portals too, she wanted us to stop CM from attacking Blaze. Hey, maybe we can try to get your mobian form working now." Mavis beamed.

"Save it for later Ashima, we still got some work to do." Percy said.

"Yeah, later is a better time." Ashima said.

The three left leaving the mobians and Edward behind.

"Hmm...we should go check on Metal." Tails said looking at the GPS on his plane.

"Yeah, he might need our help." Sonic said.

"Got the coordinates Tails?" Shade asked.

"Yep let's go!"

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic was pummeling the hell out of Captain Metal over by the classic Windmill. Captain Metal only got in a few punches and swipes of his claws before Metal Sonic dominated and was literally beating him into the ground.

"I'M THE SUPERIOR METAL SONIC! YOU'RE JUST A PIRATE FAKER!" Metal snarled.

He punched him one last time before CM stopped resisting and just laid there.

"I'll get ye back for this...I swear..." He vowed.

"We'll see."

Metal then stomped on CM's head and he shut down for good. Mini and Mum arrived horrified by their leader's defeat. Metal turned to them and flexed his claws.

"You two are next." Metal got ready.

But before he could do anything, one of the Boos appeared out of nowhere and scared the two little mechs so hard they fell to the ground and powered down themselves.

"Hmph..." Metal crossed his arms.

"What a performance." Came a voice.

Metal saw Rouge coming down with a smile.

"Long time no see Metal, especially with that look." Rouge said.

"Well you see I-"

That's when the other mobians arrived, Sonic was the first to confront him...but before he could say anything, he took in Metal's appearance, he and Tails recognized the look. He was a bit taller and had a slight buffer look along with 5 quills, white stripes and markings around his eyes, elf-like shoes and a black cape. Metal Sonic had transformed into his Neo Metal Sonic form.

"Huh what made you go Neo now?" Sonic said.

"I told you I'd come back stronger, and this is it." Neo Metal said.

"Perhaps...just don't go all Metal Madness or Overlord on us." Tails said.

"I don't need those forms." Neo Metal scoffed.

"Hey wait a minute, where did Heavy and Bomb go now?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly they look up upon hearing cheers and saw the two bots riding on the windmill blades, ignoring the heavy winds picking up.

"3...2...1..." Tails counted down.

Suddenly the two are flung far into the distance, Tails face-palmed.

"I'll prepare the medical bay."

 **End of ARC 3...**

 **To be continued in the Final ARC: Mecha Overload...**


	9. Nominatus PT 1

ARC 4: Mecha Overload

Chapter 9: Nominatus PT 1

That night, Thomas helped Mavis control her mobian form while Ashima watched. The three were gathered at the top of Gordon's Hill, Thomas and Ashima watched as Mavis flew around in the sky in her mobian bat form.

"This is amazing...so much freedom from the rails, and not when we crash." Mavis beamed.

"I know, just be glad you've never gone to space...it's scarier than I thought it would be." Thomas said.

"I'll keep that noted."

When she landed, they turned to Ashima.

"Okay Ashima, it's now your turn." Thomas said.

"I don't know guys, I mean, what if that was just a regular sneeze you did?" Ashima asked.

"We won't know until you try." Thomas said.

"I guess you're right."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the little bit of magical gold dust that had been implanted in her mind. She could feel a large wave of energy deep inside her growing bigger and bigger. Once the feeling was gone, she opened her eyes. First thing she noticed was she was viewing the world at a lower viewpoint. Next she could feel the ground, not the rails. The others came over and Thomas handed her a mirror he borrowed from Tails.

Ashima looked at herself all over, she was a pink eagle with long black curly hair stretching down to her waist. She wore a blue shirt with white and yellow linings, black high-heels and white gloves with large pink rings on her wrists. The only make-up she wore was dark blue eye-shadow.

"Wow...I looks amazing!" Ashima gasped.

She and Mavis noticed Thomas with his eyes nearly bulging out of his head and mouth wide open. Mavis slapped him on the back of the head jolting him back to reality.

"Sorry, you just look beautiful Ashima." Thomas said.

"Thanks Thomas...huh...the other engines back home would be so jealous." Ashima smirked.

"Too bad you can't fly, despite being a bird. I feel the Babylon Rogues' pain sometimes." Thomas shrugged.

"Well what should we do for now?" Mavis asked.

"I don't know...go for a walk? It's been quiet around here awhile." Thomas said.

"Yeah that's true. But still, if something happens, I want in." Ashima poked Thomas.

"Me too." Mavis said.

"Alright fine." Thomas decided.

"YES!" The girls high-fived.

 **G.U.N. HQ...**

Over the night, strange technical issues had been going on, computers and other technological devices have been going haywire. Agents noticed their computers freezing, shutting down, blinking and showing static. No work could be done and several had to avoid faulty security devices. Omega was of course infuriated by the failing target system he was using in the training room.

"WHY WON'T THIS PRIMITIVE TECH WORK RIGHT!" Omega growled.

He started blasting everything in the room until Shadow came in.

"That won't do you any good Omega." Shadow said.

Omega turned to the black hedgehog who leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"WELL I'M FEELING BETTER SINCE I GET TO DESTROY SOMETHING!" Omega said.

The lights began to flicker and Shadow groaned.

"Someone probably just didn't pay the electric bill." Shadow walked off.

Unknown to everyone, a strange cyber sentient being was roaming the world of Cyberspace searching for a big chance to unleash of waves of malware energy. It was close with targeting G.U.N. HQ, but it needed some bigger...and it was just about to find it.

 **Eggman HQ...**

Eggman of course was angry at Burnbot's failure to destroy E-51 Intelligente, but was about to send him again. He was telling Burnbot his orders in the main lobby of his lab while Orbot and Cubot were busy cleaning.

"This time I don't want any excuses, you are NOT to leave that island until that traitorous teacher bot is destroyed. You wouldn't want me sending any other bot to do the job would you?" Eggman threatened.

Burnbot looked down, angry and ashamed.

"No."

"Good, NOW GET GOING!" Eggman shouted.

Suddenly, a red electric surge tore through the base, knocking Eggman off his feet and the surge circled around Burnbot, Cubot and Orbot.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Cubot yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW." Orbot yelled.

"AUGH!" Burnbot yelled.

Eggman backed away and got up racing to his security systems, but he's electrocuted as soon as he touches the security panel and is flung back.

"WHAT? HOW CAN THIS BE? WHO'S DOING THIS!" Eggman panicked.

Suddenly he saw Orbot and Cubot coming towards him, their eyes glowing red.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Eggman demanded an answer.

They didn't say anything, instead they both sucker-punched him so hard he was out cold.

"OH I'VE WANTED TO DO THAT FOR A LONG TIME!" Orbot giggled.

"LET'S HURT HIM SOME MORE!" Cubot eagerly jumped.

But instead, a red-eyed glowing Burnbot grabbed the two and blasted off towards Sodor, leaving the unconscious doctor behind.

 **G.U.N. HQ...**

Now the electric surge had hacked into GUNs computers again, this time setting off all the security systems. Shadow was racing to the command station but had to stop short when agents starting running away.

"Now what?" Shadow wondered.

Sudddenly Omega came flying towards him, missile launchers armed.

"OMEGA?" Shadow gasped.

"OUT OF MY WAY FLESHBAG!" Omega shouted.

Shadow didn't know why Omega was acting like this, but he had to be stopped.

"CHAOS...SP-"

A clumsy agent knocked into him from behind allowing Omega to blast Shadow down the hall. Omega flew right of the HQ and far into the distance while Shadow quickly recovered and watched Omega go.

"Hmm..."

 **Sodor...**

Even on the island, the strange electrical waves were targeting computers, signal boxes, telephone poles and other things. People were in a panic and E-51 Intelligente was having a hard time trying to find all the engines and tell them to hide, only Thomas, Percy, James and Edward were at the sheds. Dulcy had just gotten out of the hospital with the other Shijin Warriors when all this started to occur. All the computers and other tech in the hospital were messing up, luckily no patients were being harmed.

"What's happening?" Jian asked.

"I don't know...but we need to find the others." Dulcy said.

"You think the engines are okay?" Cinder asked.

"I'm sure they're fine, what could happen to them?" Bunker assured.

Tails was busy trying to find the source of the electrical problem while Sonic paced around in front of Shade and Rouge. Heavy and Bomb had decided to stay in the sheds with the other engines.

"What are we gonna do about all this?" Shade asked.

"I don't know Shade, what can we do?" Sonic said.

"Anything electric is being affected, hey shouldn't that mean-"

Rouge was cut off when Tails is suddenly electrocuted by red electricity sending him back but Sonic catches him.

"You okay buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Tails rubbed his head.

Suddenly the shock then targets Dulcy knocking her down, then hits Thomas and Percy. The others engines gasped and backed away.

"NO!" Sonic shouted.

When the energy was gone, everyone fell silent for a moment.

"You two alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it just hurt a little." Thomas said.

"Yeah I feel fine actually." Percy said nonchalantly.

"It only targeted a few of us, why?" Dulcy wondered.

"I don't know...maybe..."

"FAKER!"

Everyone turned to see Shadow the Hedgehog racing over. Sonic smirked thinking Shadow wanted another random race.

"S'up Shads, here for a race?" Sonic pointed out.

"I don't have time for messing around faker. I saw Omega headed here for some reason, I also witnessed several other robots coming here." Shadow explained.

"Well besides E-51, Heavy, Bomb and Metal I don't know who else you're talking about." Sonic said.

Some red energy flickered off the targeted victims, Shadow noticed.

"That looks like the same energy that invaded GUN HQ, but what is it?" Shadow said.

Tails grabbed a scanner and scanned himself, then Dulcy, then Rouge, then the engines.

"Hmm...my scanner is picking an alien substance in that energy. But there's no one to track it to." Tails said.

"You know, if I had to guess, this may have something to do with Sonic. EXE." Sonic figured.

"Really? Why him?" Shade asked.

"I don't know, it's something he can do...I think." Sonic scratched his head.

"Well we better figure this out before-"

Shadow's cut off when Omega comes flying towards them, missile launchers still armed.

"What is he doing?" Thomas panicked.

"Quick we must stop him!" Dulcy said.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll stay here." Heavy said from inside the shed.

"Yeah, what he said." Bomb agreed.

But before Omega could do anything, Burnbot came from an opposite direction and collided with Omega sending them barrel-rolling through the sky.

"See? I knew Burnbot would be back." Sonic said.

"That's good news?" Rouge asked.

"Well no, just saying." Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

Then Orbot and Cubot came floating towards them, arms outstretched.

"ATTACK!" Cubot yelled.

Of course no one took them seriously.

"How pathetic." Shadow muttered.

He sent a chaos spear towards both of them knocking them out instantly. Tails had thought it was strange how their eyes were glowing red, just like Burnbot's eyes were.

"I think that strange energy is controlling them all. But why?" Tails wondered.

Unknown to them, the energy had also revived deceased robots like Captain Whisker and Johnny, and even Captain Metal. Some revived robots turned out to be old creations from Eggman's lair. As the mobians were figuring out how to stop the source of the energy, Thomas had an idea.

"James and Edward, go find the other engines, we need to keep them safe." Thomas said.

"No problem." James said.

"On our way!" Edward said.

And just in time, they all could hear heavy footsteps approaching them, a large hedgehog-like figure in the distance.

"Who is that?" Blaze asked.

"I think that's...oh no..."

Coming for them now was the large Silver Sonic who was being controlled by the evil energy and covered in a red aura. It was a bit bigger than Gordon or Henry.

"Silver Sonic, long time no see." Sonic waved.

Silver Sonic went to step on Sonic, but the blue speedster jumped and spin-dashed into it's face. But Sonic was then tackled mid-air by a revived Captain Metal who was again fighting off Neo Metal Sonic.

"YOU!" Sonic shouted.

Captain Metal said nothing and was about to choke Sonic when another bot came out of nowhere knocking the robotic captain away, it was Gmerl.

"Gmerl, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Some energy tried to corrupt me but I managed to block it. On the way over I saw even more robots flying to this island. What is this? Robot War I?"

"Seems like it."

The other mobians went to attack Silver Sonic, only for a revived Captain Whisker and Johnny to intervene and attack the mobians, Blaze and Marine face-palmed.

"For chaos sake." Blaze muttered.

She absorbed the Sol Emeralds and became Burning Blaze, Marine was already pouncing on Johnny who was trying to get her off. Orbot and Cubot were trying to attack, but Heavy and Bomb kept pinning them down. Another electric shock hit Tails, a strange entity began to form in front of him.

"What now?" Rouge asked.

What they saw made their hearts skip a beat, especially Tails,

"Not you." Tails gasped.

The energy had summoned Tails Doll, Tails broke into a scream.

"WE GOT TO GET RID OF THEM ALL!" Tails shrieked.

Dulcy, Rouge and Shade turned to the engines.

"We need to find a safe zone quick!" Dulcy said.

"You're right, maybe we can seek out Lady." Thomas said.

"We need to get their quickly." Percy said.

With everyone else distracted, the girls and the engines raced away while Sonic, Tails and Gmerl joined the other Shijin Warriors in attacking Silver Sonic. Shadow had decided to leave and search for the remaning chaos emeralds. It started to look like all the robots were fighting each other, and not just the heroes. Even Blaze and Marine were trying to figure out who exactly to attack, eventually deciding to help get rid of Tails Doll. Omega and Burnbot were fighting, Heavy & Bomb were pinning down Orbot & Cubot, and now there was a three-way battle between Whisker & Johnny, Captain Metal and Neo Metal Sonic.

The island was now a large robotic battle arena. The fights began to spread all over the island, and E-51 Intelligente could do nothing stop it, instead he just hides in the office at Knapford Station. Dulcy and the engines raced along Thomas' branch line, having passed by several of their friends telling them to go some place safe. Thomas found Annie and Clarabel and took them with him.

"Annie, Clarabel, we have a problem, and we need all the help we can get." Thomas said.

"You got it Thomas." Annie said.

"We'll do what we can." Clarabel said.

They arrived at some empty sheds and stopped there. The engines went into their mobian forms quickly as Dulcy was about to give out orders.

"Okay, we need to break into teams. Thomas, you, Annie and Clarabel and I will go find that magical engine, and Percy, Shade and Rouge go find Mavis and Ashima and get them to G.U.N., maybe there is a way to get into cyberspace and stop whatever is causing the energy." Dulcy ordered.

"Sounds like a plan." Rouge said.

"Let's do it." Shade said.

"Oh...I don't know." Percy worried.

Thomas grabbed Percy's shoulders gently.

"Percy, you can do this. You're brave enough, I know you are." Thomas smiled.

This made Percy feel a lot better.

"Thanks Thomas."

So the groups split off, and they all hoped the others were okay. It didn't take long for Thomas' group to find the buffers and while in engine form, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel charged the buffers with Dulcy closing her eyes. Being her first time, needless to say she was extremely nervous.

"Here we go!" Dulcy winced.

The portal opened and in they went. With Percy and Rouge, the two were heading towards the Quarry where Mavis and Diesel were working, Ashima was also there talking with her. Rouge then rolled down one of her gloves to see her communicator.

"GUN, come in GUN, this is Rouge. We need an emergency chopper here to give us a ride back." Rouge said.

"I hope this works." Percy said.

"There's no time to think of another plan." Shade shook her head.

When they arrived, the girls and Diesel turned to them.

"Hey we were just talking about the strange robot battles around here." Ashima said.

"Yeah this is bad. Some electrical energy had corrupted some of our past enemies and we need to stop them." Rouge explained.

"We wanted some more help and you two can." Percy said.

"Us? Are you sure?" Mavis said.

"I don't see why not, after all, us mobians and half-mobians need to stick together." Rouge smirked.

"Half what?" Diesel asked.

Suddenly they are ambushed by a passing by Omega and Burnbot who were still fighting.

"Yep I'm out." Diesel backed away.

"Wimp." Shade rolled her eyes.

"Okay we'll help. Wow...guess I picked a perfect time to come here." Ashima smiled.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Nominatus PT 2

Chapter 10: Nominatus PT 2

It was nothing but havoc all over Sodor, buildings, few houses and other destruction greatly affected the town, some were saying what a bad railway it was. Of course no one could escape, many had been blocked off due to destruction. In STH's office, E-51 Intelligente was panicking and running around. STH's grandchildren were also there for protection.

"OH WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? I CAN'T HANDLE ALL OF THIS!" He yelled.

"Everything will be okay E-51, after all, Sonic and his friends are here." Stephen said.

E-51 gently grabbed him by the shoulders.

"But what if they can't? There's just too much going on!"

"We just have to have hope." Bridget assured.

"I hope you're right."

Omega and Burnbot were busy chasing each other up and down Gordon's Hill. Burnbot slid down on the rails while Omega flew up next to him.

"I'M THE BETTER ROBOT!" Omega said.

"NO! I AM!" Burnbot said.

They notice Gordon up ahead who was not aware of their presence. Omega shoved Burnbot faster down the hill hoping to collide him into the express, which was full of passengers. Gordon was just making the turn he felt a hard bump from behind, several passengers went falling to the floors.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Gordon gasped.

"ROBOTS! ROBOTS!" The coaches yelled.

"Not again!" Gordon groaned.

Burnbot spun him and Omega around and rammed him into the side of the express twice.

"OW!" The coaches yelped.

Gordon had to get away fast, then he saw Edward up ahead. Gordon whistled when he caught up.

"Edward, I need to get away from these crazy things!" Gordon said.

"Follow me." Edward said.

They took a different line away from the main line, it was a longer way from his destination, but much safer. Omega and Burnbot raced by losing interest.

"Thanks Edward." Gordon said.

"Anytime." Edward smiled.

Meanwhile, Henry was taking Toby and Henrietta to the Steamworks after he had derailed, but were about to get some company. Captain Metal came crashing onto Toby's roof.

"OOF!" Toby yelped.

"What the-" Henry was confused.

"ARR, YE PAY FOR THAT LANDLUBBER!" He yelled.

"OH NO!" Henrietta gasped.

Neo Metal Sonic came down tackling the pirate right off Toby and they rolled away down a bank.

"Ugh...why us?" Henry whined.

The two then gasp when they could see Silver Sonic rampaging around with Sonic and co. following and attacking him. Silver Sonic had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to destroy. He glanced over at Toby and Henry, picked up a house, and threw it at them.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The two yelled.

Suddenly James came from behind Henry and rammed them forwards a lot faster, just missing the crashing down house.

"We need to get going now!" James said.

"Got it." Toby and Henrietta said.

When they arrived at the Steamworks, they saw it being terrorized by Orbot, Cubot, Mini and Mum who were attacking each other. Heavy and Bomb were trying to stop them all while Victor and Kevin were hiding in the back.

"Oh now what?" Toby said.

Some workmen went on the offense and one hit Orbot with a crowbar knocking him into Toby. Another workman threw a hammer at Cubot, at first doing nothing, but a hit from another hammer sent him down. Mini and Mum went to attack the men but Heavy and Bomb jumped and tackled them to the ground. There, Heavy starting wailing on them and Bomb jumped on them until they were broken and defeated. The workmen were about to advance on them as well.

"WHOA WAIT WE'RE THE GOOD GUYS!" Heavy said.

"YEAH IT'S COOL!" Bomb said.

The workmen were relieved and the engines cheered. Captain Whisker and Johnny had managed to escape from their fight with Neo Metal and Captain Metal, and found Knapford Station where they confronted E-51 and the grandchildren.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" The children screamed.

"Oh what's the harm lad and lass? We only want you to join our crew." Whisker purred.

"After we dismantle this bot right here." Johnny said.

E-51 held his arms out blocking access to the children.

"You will not harm these children under my watch." E-51 said confidently.

"Well then, looks like we're have to force ya to walk the plank." Whisker growled.

The two advanced on him, making E-51 instinctively put his fists up.

"I may not have been created for fighting, but DAMN IT I'M A FIGHTER TODAY!" He snarled.

Johnny went first by lunging, but E-51 jumped back before lunging and sucker-punching the robot back into a wall. Then he head-butted Whisker and charged him into the wall. Johnny punched him back then kicked him away. Whisker was about to attack but E-51 pushed Johnny away and charged Whiskers with a punch so hard he made a hole in the pirate's chest. Whisker and Johnny were not as strong as they were before they had been destroyed.

"NO! WHISKERS! YOU MOTHER F-"

Johnny was cut off when an enraged E-51 punched him twice. Johnny retaliated punching him 3 times. The children hid under the desk not wanting to see the fight. The two robots circled each other.

"Come on bot, I got all day." Johnny said.

"Well I don't." E-51 said.

Johnny charged, only for E-51 to blast lazers out of his eyes, right through Johnny's chest taking him out. When it was all over, the children looked up.

"Is it over?"

There was E-51 rubbing his head.

"Wow, didn't know I could do that. I guess I thank Dr. Eggman for one thing." He shrugged.

The grandchildren ran to hug him, which he gladly accepted.

"You're are hero!" Bridget said.

E-51 felt like tearing up, if he only could.

"That...that means a lot...thank you!"

 **Muffle Moutain...**

Needless to say, Dulcy was speechless seeing the Magic Railroad for the first time, and when the arrived at Burnett Stone's workshop, there was Lady, already aware of the predicament. Dulcy was even more shocked at the sight of her.

"Hello Lady, we could really use your help to stop these robots." Thomas said.

"I know, but first we need to figure how to stop this strange energy." Lady said.

"Shadow had mentioned it had something to do with the technology. He's been in cyberspace before...maybe we can go too." Dulcy said.

"It's possible...but I wouldn't know how to get you there." Lady said.

"Hmm...what if-HUH?"

Suddenly they all realized someone had followed them in, it was the Tails Doll, it had latched under Thomas after escaping it's fight with Blaze and Marine.

"TAILS DOLL!" Shade yelled.

"STOP HIM!" Dulcy yelled.

Tails Doll flew at Shade who activated her helmet and jumped up. She tried to kick it but missed and Tails Doll head-butted her in the chest. Then Dulcy blew fire at it but Tails Doll scrambled behind Thomas who ended up getting his funnel burnt.

"Oops, sorry Thomas." Dulcy said.

"It's okay."

Tails Doll then races towards Lady, but before he could do anything, a blue blur rushes into him before being savagely ripped apart. When the deed was done, the others walked closer thinking the being was Sonic.

"Sonic? How did you get here?" Shade asked.

But it wasn't Sonic...it looked like him, but with a darker blue. The being turned around and Shade and Thomas recognized that person all too well. The red glowing eyes, the sharp teeth, the sharp claws under the gloves.

"Sonic. EXE? Why are you back, look we don't have time for you." Shade growled.

Sonic. EXE looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"You think I want to be back? I DON'T! I WAS ATTACKED BY SOME WEIRD MALWARE ENTITY THAT SENT ME HERE! I WANT IT GONE! HE'S MESSING WITH MY DIMENSION!" Sonic. EXE growled.

"Well we're trying to stop him too, he's causing a bunch of robots to reek havoc on Sodor." Dulcy said.

"Last time I checked, he was exploring an area of cyberspace close to the tech on this island, which ain't much. I can take you all there, though I'd rather take care of it myself." Sonic. EXE scoffed.

"Well too bad, we'll do this all for you, you're just too weak." Shade teased.

Sonic. EXE growled and walked closer to her until he was in her face.

"You're pretty brave facing someone who can easily rip you in half." He threatened.

"What can I say, I like facing danger head-on." Shade said.

Sonic. EXE scoffed and walked back. He moved his clawed hands hands in a ripping motion creating a portal to cyberspace in front of Thomas.

"Let's get going." He said jumping in.

"Lady you stay here, I think Sonic and the others will need you more here. I'll come back for you." Thomas said.

"See you soon Thomas." Lady said.

Dulcy and Shade jumped on Thomas and he, Annie and Clarabel raced through the portal. Upon entering cyberspace, Thomas found himself on a red energy track unable to move on his own. Dulcy and Shade joined Sonic. EXE on Thomas' deck as the evil entity could feel this virus' presence.

"I can feel him, I'll guide you." He said.

They were all amazed by the large vastness of Cyberspace. So many glowing yellow and blue lights, tunnels and occasional firewalls that the mobians destroyed.

"Cinders and ashes, this is incredible." Thomas said.

"A little too much light perhaps." Annie said.

"Indeed, way too much." Clarabel agreed.

"We'll you'll be hoping for a lot when he get to him, he knows we're here." Sonic. EXE said.

After bit more racing around Cyberspace, they eventually came to a large arena-like area where in the middle was a large tower made out of dim red lights. Behind it were three massive red towers spreading the red energy all over the area. Thomas, Annie and Clarabel changed into their mobians forms.

"We need to take down those towers." Dulcy pointed out.

"No problem, whoever made them isn't even here." Shade said.

As Shade attempted to race to one, something from the central tower activated a giant wall blocking her path.

"WHAT?"

"SHADE LOOK OUT!"

Thomas tackled her out of the way of a blast of red electricity. Everyone looked up to see a devil-like figure floating down to them while laughing loudly. He was mostly black with red stripes, long red claws, high heels boots and had 4 long horns. He glanced at each mobian before locking eyes with Sonic. EXE.

"I already took care of you before, I'll do it again." The villain said.

"Not this time Nominatus." Sonic. EXE.

The demon hedgehog lunged at the other demonic being, only for Nominatus to make the ground between them rise up, but Sonic EXE phased through it and punched Nominatus back, but not too far. Nominatus then shot fire from his hands, but Sonic. EXE was immune to it. The hedgehog spin-dashed into Nominatus knocking him down. Before EXE could lunge, a large piece of the ceiling raced down and crushed the demon spawn under it. It slowly rose back up to the ceiling showing EXE knocked out.

"There...now for you all." Nominatus said.

Dulcy and Shade got into fighting positions but Thomas, Annie and Clarabel stayed back.

"Just give up now! Stop terrorizing Sodor like this!" Shade demanded.

"Do you not understand how much power you can have by getting in control of those living machines? Once the island is destroyed, I can rebuild it in my image and then takeover as LORD OF SODOR!" Nominatus laughed.

"NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!' Dulcy growled.

"Hmm...wait...do my eyes deceive me?" He glared.

He took note of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, then he sensed the gold dust energy in them, this made him beam.

"THAT ENERGY IT MUST BE MINE!"

"NO!" Shade yelled lunging.

"YES!"

Nominatus then sends a shock to her and knocks her down to one knee.

"Damn." Shade muttered.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! YOU FOOLS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!" Nominatus yelled.

"Wanna bet?"

Dulcy saw he was distracted and lunged to kick him, but Nominatus saw her at the last second and jumped back. Dulcy swung a fist but Nominatus blocked it before kicking her away. Then showed his palm to her, Dulcy gripped her head as the electricity from earlier began to affect her.

"Dulcy what's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"I DON'T...AUGH!"

Suddenly a blast of electricity shot out of her eyes which struck the ground in front of her. It began to create some kind of figure, but the more there was created, the more they could recognize who it was.

"Wait...is that?" Dulcy gasped.

What formed in front of them was a metal version of Dulcy, just like the roboticized one from Dark Mobius. It's red eyes glowed and stared down Dulcy.

"This clone will take care of you while I get rid of a few Sodor pests who dare to challenge me." Nominatus said.

Before Dulcy could respond, the metal dragon tackled Dulcy away. Shade recovered from the electrical surge and stepped in front of the others, she was holding onto her left arm.

"No, I won't let you!" Shade said weakly.

As Nominatus prepared to fire a large blast of energy at her, he's hit by a wave a gold dust energy by Thomas.

"We can't let you do this." Thomas said.

Nominatus staggered a bit, the power was greater than his own.

"WHY YOU-"

Thomas looked back at Annie and Clarabel and smirked, the girls nodded. With the power of gold dust, Thomas floated into the air, Annie and Clarabel followed suit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nominatus yelled.

"Showing you our power!" Thomas said.

Together the three created three balls of golden energy, combined them, and threw it at Nominatus. But he wasn't going to give up so easily, he created a large ball of his own energy and both balls struck each other, both pushing against each other.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU FOOLS!' Nominatus said.

"I THINK YOU WILL!" Thomas said.

"Oh yes, we always win." Annie said.

"I agree, it's pretty obvious." Clarabel said.

While they were taking care of him, Dulcy continued to battle against her metal counterpart. Shade wanted to help, but she was too weakened by the energy, and Sonic. EXE was still out cold. Suddenly a long gloved hand rested on her shoulder, Shade turned to see Rouge.

"Feel like trading places sweetie? The others are helping to destroy those towers." Rouge said.

Shade was overjoyed that the other team had made it. She nodded and walked over to Percy, Mavis and Ashima while Rouge went to help Dulcy. Both dragons were duking it out nearby, punching and kicking. The metal Dulcy didn't say a thing.

"Ugh...you're going down, I mean it!" Dulcy panted.

The metal Dulcy kicked her away in response. Dulcy was now covered in bruises again...but she wasn't going down like last time. She rushed her clone and tackled it down to start wailing on it. But the clone rolled them over so it was on top and started punching her, some blood shooting from her nose. Suddenly the metal clone is kicked away by Rouge.

"Rouge, your team made it!"

"Sure did honey, now let's take care of this creep."

The two lunged at the clone...

 **Sodor...**

The others were still having issues with taking down Silver Sonic, he seemed a lot more stronger and had caused a great deal of damage to Sodor. Tails had Sonic with him on the plane where they were aiming for Silver Sonic's face.

"Aaaaaannnnnddd NOW!" Tails shouted.

Sonic spin-dashed right at Silver Sonic who didn't see it coming. Gmerl, Blaze, Marine, Heavy and Bomb thought this was it...but they were wrong. Suddenly Omega and Burnbot came crashing right into Tails plane, at the same time, Captain Metal and Neo Metal crash right into Sonic. Everyone gasped when Sonic smashed a hole through the roof of Tidmouth Sheds, Tails abandoned his plane as it also crashed into the sheds. After he dodged a swipe from Silver Sonic's claws, the robot went to smash the sheds to pieces...with Sonic still inside...

"SONIC!"

 ** _To be continued..._**


	11. Nominatus PT 3

Chapter 11: Nominatus PT 3

Marine and Tails ran to check on Sonic as Silver Sonic became distracted when Omega, Burnbot, Captain Metal and Neo Metal turned on him instead. Blaze and Gmerl continued to battle against Silver Sonic and it was much easier when Silver Sonic slapped Burnbot to the ground making a 20ft deep crater. Captain Metal tried to cut Silver Sonic but the bigger robot punched him several feet away where he's impaled through the chest on a large piece of metal that came from the destroyed sheds. Marine and Tails dug through the rubble to see a hand sticking up.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled in relief.

Sonic groaned as he sat up and weakly smiled.

"I'm not out yet guys." Sonic held a thumbs up.

Marine wrapped him in a tight hug.

"CRIKEY! I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU!" Marine yelled.

"Burnbot and Captain Metal are defeated, that leaves just Silver Sonic." Tails informed him.

"That's good, if only Shadow would've got here in time with the-"

"You called?"

They turn to see Shadow entering the destruction holding some chaos emeralds.

"Shadow about time, did you find-"

"All but one..." Shadow sighed.

"Darn, well I guess we can use what power 6 will give us." Sonic shrugged.

"Is this yours?" Came another voice.

They turn to see none other than Big the cat coming over with Froggy on his head.

"Big where did you come from?" Tails asked.

"I've been here the whole time, I was fishing in a pond when I found this emerald." Big explained.

"Wow...nice timing. Thanks Big."

That's when Sonic, Tails and Big noticed Shadow and Marine looking at some in shock outside. Following their gaze, they walked outside to see Blaze, Neo Metal, Gmerl and now Heavy and Bomb staring at something in horror. Silver Sonic had even stopped rampaging to stare out at the distance.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sonic slapped his forehead.

 **Digital Circuit...**

Stalemates were being held by three different groups, Percy's team was having difficulties with disabling the towers, Rouge, Dulcy and her metal clone were evenly-matched, and now Thomas, Annie and Clarabel were trying to push Nominatus' power back.

"Oh this is hopeless." Mavis said pulling on a few more wires inside of one of the towers' control panel.

"Don't give up." Ashima said pressing a few random buttons.

"We've come too far." Percy said kicked another panel.

Shade then came over holding her leech blades.

"I've got this!" Shade sneered.

Her leech blades grew in size and she sliced all three panels in half disabling the towers completely, Nominatus hadn't noticed.

"YES!" Percy cheered.

"Nice work Shade." Mavis said.

"That was awesome." Ashima smirked.

"I did what I could." Shade sighed.

Dulcy fell to the ground panting, her robot clone still standing and waiting. Rouge came flying straight down with a tornado kick aimed at the clone, before the clone could do anything. Rouge's feet drilled straight into the clone's head destroying it and it exploded.

"ALRIGHT!" Dulcy pumped a fist.

"Now then, how's Thomas?" Rouge wondered.

Sonic. EXE had finally awoken to see Nominatus and Thomas' group in a stalemate. He was angry, so enraged, no one messed with a being like him and got away with it. He's then surrounded in a dark red aura.

"Ready for Round 2?"

In a split second he teleports in front of Nominatus and blasts him with a dark red energy heavily damaging Nominatus who's sent back and knocks his head into his central tower. Thomas could then feel more golden energy rising in him, a white light covered him and the whole area for a second, and when it vanished, everyone could see he was in his super form, this time along with being a mobian.

"ALRIGHT! I DON'T EVEN NEED THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Thomas yelled.

Thomas looked at Annie and Clarabel.

"READY?"

"LET'S DO IT!"

The three began to spin-dash in place, Sonic. EXE joined in as well, blood flying off his ball form.

"No...NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Nominatus yelled.

In just a split second, the four launched themselves at Nominatus, who exploded upon impact.

 **Muffle Mountain...**

The blast then sent everyone right back into Burnett Stone's Workshop where Lady was happy to see them.

"You guys did it, no more electricity that can harm the island, but I fear there's still a few things on Sodor that need to end." Lady said.

"We got this, but you need to come with us." Thomas said.

Lady transformed into her mobian cat form and nodded.

"I plan to." Lady said.

Thomas turned to see Sonic. EXE creating a portal planning to leave.

"Thanks for the help Sonic. EXE." Thomas said.

The demon clone turned to him and smirked.

"Hmph...don't expect it again..."

He wagged a finger like regular Sonic before he jumped in and the portal vanished.

 **Sodor...**

They all arrived in front of the destroyed engine sheds, of course they were not expecting what they saw next. Everyone stared as a massive robot, the biggest robot yet. Came stomping across the island towards them. Heavy and Bomb were having terrifying flashbacks.

"It's him!" Bomb said.

"Titan Metal Sonic." Heavy said.

"The newer rebuilt one too, guess Eggman decided to keep the design." Sonic said.

"Was it easy to take down before?" Blaze asked.

"Eh...kinda." Heavy shrugged.

"Hmph, shouldn't be a problem at all." Shadow said.

It seemed like Titan Metal Sonic heard him as the giant robot stopped and looked down at them, he could see them from far away.

"YOU PATHETIC FOOLS WILL BOW DOWN TO ME! THIS ISLAND WILL BE MINE! AND NO ONE WILL GET IN MY WAY!" He roared.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Sonic said.

The chaos emeralds circled around Sonic and Shadow while Thomas' gold dust gave him his super form and Blaze used the Sol emeralds turning her back into Burning Blaze. Once Sonic and Shadow finished their transformation, the four blasted off into the air towards the titan.

"WE'LL CRUSH THAT TIN CAN INTO SCRAP!" Sonic said.

"It's too easy." Shadow smirked.

"Get Ready." Blaze said.

"Oh dear." Thomas said.

Then Titan Metal Sonic balled his sharp claws into fists and generated a large blue aura around him. As the four prepared to hit him, they end up bouncing right off his body knocking them away.

"WHAT?" Sonic said.

"That should've worked!" Blaze said.

"YOU IDIOTS! I'M MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN LAST TIME! IT'LL TAKE FOREVER FOR YOU TO FIND A WEAK POINT!" Titan Metal Sonic growled.

From down below, Metal sighed.

"I'm sure Metal Madness could take care of this...now Metal Overlord, that's too far." Metal said.

Tails heard him and walked over.

"Maybe we can make that happen." Tails said.

Before Metal could speak, Lady shot him with a surge of gold dust, Metal could feel his processor whirring faster and faster.

"I CAN FEEL THE POWER! IT FEELS GREAT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone's blinded by a massive blue light as Metal floats up high into the sky. His claws clenched tightly into fists and a loud whirring sound came from inside him.

"COME METAL MADNESS! COME END THIS FIGHT!" Metal yelled.

Another shockwave of energy rocked the island all over, everyone had stopped what they were doing. When all the lights and smoke cleared, floating before them was a massive blue mechanical dragon two eyes lined up vertically, countless large spikes all over his body, a long tail, a flamethrower for his right hand, and long massive sharp clawed hand on the left. Previously he didn't have feet, but this time he used the remains of Tidmouth Sheds that formed to be his legs and feet.

"WHOA!" Thomas gasped.

Other engines nearby watched in awe at Metal Sonic's transformation. Sonic patted Thomas on his shoulder.

"Thomas, meet Metal Madness." Sonic said.

Titan Metal Sonic wasn't impressed by the transformation and got in a fighting position.

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME! YOU LOOK EASY TO TAKE DOWN!" Titan said.

"COME ON THEN!" Metal Madness gestured.

Unfortunately for Silver Sonic, Metal Madness grabbed him and tossed him up, then back down in the ground before crushing him under his feet. Immediately the two titans raced at each other, which was a very short distance. The two collide in a loud crash shaking the island again.

"While's he distracted, we should look for those weak points." Blaze said.

"LET'S GO!" Shadow said.

The four take off towards Titan Metal Sonic who was grappling with Metal Madness. The two punched and clawed at each other seemingly evenly match. Titan caught Madness with a punch to the chest before Madness unleashed his flamethrower burning Titan. Then Madness clawed Titan's chest ripping a few pieces off him, then punched him in the face making him stagger back. This gave the mobians a hard time to find weak points. Sonic and Thomas went to charge into Titans' eye, but were unintentionally backhanded by Titan. Shadow and Blaze went for the chest but Madness accidentally kicks them away.

"Ugh, we can't get close enough." Shadow said.

"We have to keep trying." Blaze said.

"This fight needs to be taken away from causing more harm." Thomas said.

"I don't think there's time." Sonic said.

"We have to try." Thomas argued.

"Thomas he's right we need to-"

"THIS IS MY FUCKING ISLAND AND I WILL DO WHAT CHOOSE TO FUCKING DO!"

Everyone had heard Thomas and gasped...he had never swore before, even Titan and Madness had stopped fighting.

"Language!" Madness said.

"ENOUGH!"

Thomas shot his hands out to the sides and his eyes lit up white as time seem to freeze. One green orb formed in one hand, a blue in the other, then he crushes them together forming a large golden orb that begins to grow bigger and absorb himself. Without warning he blasted straight up, knocking Titan Metal Sonic in the chin before continuing all the way into space where he paused, then suddenly spin-dashed at a time-ripping speed and just as he was about to make contact with Titan Metal Sonic's head...

SMASH!

Thomas uncurled and slammed his left leg right on top of his head, a white light exploded out of the robot and everything went black.

"..."

"..."

"Thomas?"

"..."

"THOMAS?"

Thomas began to slowly stir and saw Lady in her mobian form grabbing his head in worry.

"Thomas wake up."

Thomas sat up and rubbed his head before looking up at Lady.

"Lady...what happened?"

"Look around."

Thomas did so, there was nothing, just an empty black void with them two only, or so he thought.

"THOMAS YOU'RE OKAY!"

Thomas turned to see Sonic racing up to him, Thomas came to a horrifying realization.

"Cinders and ashes I've destroyed Sodor, possibly the world." Thomas panicked.

Lady grabbed him again.

"No Thomas you saved everyone. I got you here away from our reality, Sonic of course was the closest to the blast." Lady explained.

"So Titan Metal Sonic is destroyed?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, and when we go back, the island will be back to normal, all those robots would be back to if they were destroyed or asleep in Eggman's base. Everything is okay, I promise." Lady assured.

"Okay, let's go back." Thomas said.

Lady sent them back to their reality where everyone was busy celebrating. The island was indeed back to normal, the sheds were restored, no signs of any evil robots. Omega was back to his normal, if normal is what you would ever call Omega. Metal had been sent back to his original form before Neo. E-51 and the grandchildren were also there. When the three were noticed, Annie and Clarabel rushed over to Thomas and tackled him down into a hug.

"THOMAS YOU'RE OKAY!" Annie yelled.

"WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Clarabel cried.

"It's okay guys." Thomas assured

Annie then playfully punched Thomas in the shoulder.

"Make us worry again and see what happens." Annie threatened.

Clarabel then punched him in the other shoulder.

"Yeah what she said." She growled.

"Got it." Thomas sighed.

Percy, Mavis and Ashima came over.

"Thomas that was amazing." Percy said.

"You were incredible." Ashima said.

"Wait until the whole island hears about this." Mavis said.

Thomas felt so happy to see his friends again. Gordon, Henry, James, Toby and Emily arrived blowing their whistles.

"HOORAY FOR THOMAS!" They all shouted.

Sonic watched Thomas getting compliments when Blaze and Shadow came over.

"Looks like it's all over." Blaze said.

"Yeah, you guys were great. Heh, Eggman will definitely think twice before coming here again." Sonic said.

Just as he said that, Eggman arrived in his fixed eggmobile with Orbot and Cubot behind.

"SONIC! I KNOW YOU AND THESE ENGINES HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY ROBOTS GOING MISSING, AND NOW ARE BROKEN TO PIECES ALL OVER MY LAIR! OH WHEN I-"

He quickly stopped and saw everyone glaring angrily at him. Dulcy shot up to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"COME TO THIS ISLAND AGAIN, AND I'LL SNAP YOUR FUCKING NECK!"

Five Boos jumpscared Eggman by appearing in his face. Eggman went wide-eyed and quickly left.

"You won't see me here again! But I'll get you one day hedgehog!" Eggman vowed.

Sonic rolled his eyes as Tails, Marine, Rouge and Shade came over.

"It's all over, even my plane is fixed." Tails said.

"That's excellent buddy, everything is back to normal." Sonic said

"Now I can go off to collect treasure." Rouge said.

"Ooh, let me join you." Shade said.

"I WANNA JOIN!" Marine said.

Sonic turned to Shadow and Omega who were talking.

"So you two staying?" Sonic asked.

"Hmph, I got stuff to do faker. But tell Thomas I think he's grown very strong." Shadow said.

He warped away leaving Omega behind.

"I WILL RETURN TO BASE! AND NEVER COME BACK HERE, TOO MUCH!" Omega said.

He flew off while Metal came over.

"What about you Metal?"

"Eh, why not."

Heavy and Bomb found E-51.

"So Sir Topham Hatt isn't coming back for like another week, you think you can handle that?" Heavy asked.

"Uh...well." E-51 wasn't sure.

"Come on, you're not a wimp now are ya?" Bomb teased.

"NO! Just want to have hope." E-51 scoffed.

That night everyone decided to have a large party, and Mrs. Kindley was there to serve refreshments. Thomas got a big surprise when Dulcy at one point got to see him privately and she gave him a big kiss on the cheek, Thomas truly was the best at picking up girls. The engines all hoped that these issues would never happen again...maybe their wish would come true.

A week later, all the engines were back to doing their work, life had resumed on the island, though talk about the incidents continued to go on, Thomas would never hear the end of it. Lady had gone back to Muffle Mountain but Ashima stayed. Mavis and Emily reported to Rosie about what happened, needless to say she was glad to have stayed away. All the mobians except the Shijin Warriors had left for now but Heavy and Bomb decided to stick around a little while longer. One day, Thomas had to take on water on his branch line.

"Hmm...I wonder what else I got to do today." Thomas said.

"Probably shunting." Annie said.

"Or pulling the express..." Clarabel said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NAH!"

The three laughed just as Mavis and Ashima arrived.

"Hey Mavis, still regret everything?" Thomas said.

"Yes...and no...just glad it's over."

"Oh Thomas, thanks for the experience, I really enjoyed saving the island." Ashima said.

"No problem, I bet you'll put that form to good use."

"Oh big time, I'll be staying longer here, so maybe I'll get more chances."

"We'll see."

"Hey I heard Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt are coming back tonight." Mavis informed.

"Cool, wait...what will happen to E-51?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm."

Later that night, all the engines were talking in the sheds, Toby, Ashima and Mavis were parked next to the sheds. The Shijin Warriors, E-51, the grandchildren, Heavy and Bomb were standing next to Thomas. That's when they all saw STH's car coming up. When he and Lady Hatt stepped out, the engines all whistled wildly.

"Quiet please! Quiet!" STH said.

E-51 came over to shake his hand.

"Well now Mr. Intelligente, from what I hear, you were a very excellent controller. Everyone is speaking nothing but praise for you, and I'm very glad I chose you!" He said.

E-51 Intelligente felt very touched and clasped his gloved hands together.

"Thank you sir, it was an honor to run the railway." He said.

"You did so well in fact, I think you'll be happy to help run the railway from now on." STH said.

This made everyone beam.

"Really? You mean it?" E-51 gasped.

"Of course."

"YAY!" The grandchildren cheered.

"Sir, I'll gladly take that offer, anything to be around such really useful engines."

The engines all whistled.

"Very useful indeed, especially you Thomas. Once again you, and Sonic saved this island from destruction, I think for the last time. And this time you had some very needed help by the Shijin Warriors."

The Shijin Warriors bowed in respect, and Dulcy blushed when Thomas glanced at her with smile. Heavy and Bomb were gonna tease them later.

"Oh yes sir, that should wrap it up." Thomas said.

Little did he know...he was absolutely right. Later that night, Thomas and the Shijin Warriors had left the sheds and was out on a run with Annie and Clarabel. They rolled down the main line looking up at the sky.

"Everything okay Thomas?" Annie asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Clarabel asked.

"Stuff."

"You got to be more specific Thomas." Dulcy said.

"Mainly just my life is all. I feel a lot better, like everything is gonna be alright." Thomas said.

Dulcy kissed him on the cheek again.

"Always think positive." Dulcy reminded him.

"YO THOMAS!"

They look up to see Sonic and Tails flying down on the Tornado-2.

"Sonic! Tails!" Thomas said.

"Just thought we'd stop on by ya know. We're always exploring." Sonic said.

"Cool." Thomas said.

"Way past cool!"

Thomas and the Shijin Warriors sped up and then Sonic jumped down to the ground running alongside them.

"Think you all can keep up?" Sonic asked.

"Probably." Thomas smirked.

"Just watch." Dulcy laughed.

Just then Metal Sonic raced past them nearly tripping Jian, Bunker and Cinder.

"I'll show you what true speed is." Metal said.

"Ah yeah, this is happening!" Sonic said.

"Bust my buffers, here we go again!"

Together the group raced down the main line to the next adventure...

 _ **THE END...**_

* * *

 _ **And that about does it for this crossover series. I had a whole of fun making it, and looking forward to crossing over with Thomas again real soon. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! I'M OUT!**_


End file.
